Las Aventuras de la Compañía: 2do Libro
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Terminado En el Abismo de Helm, Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas lucharán juntos para proteger el pueblo de Rohan. Antes de leer este fic os recomiendo que leais mi otro fic titulado 'Las aventuras de la Compañía: 1er libro'
1. Introducción

** Las aventuras de la Compañía: La batalla del Abismo de Helm  
**  
Segundo libro de la colección: Las aventuras de la Compañía  
  
Por The Balrog of Altena  
  
  
Introducción:  
  
Una vez hubieron navegado el Río Anduin (más conocido por Río Grande), cruzado entre las asombrosas vistas de los Argonath, los reyes antepasados, y llegado a las orillas de Nen Hithoel y al Amon Hen, la Compañía del Anillo se disolvió y tomaron rutas distintas. Por un lado, Frodo Bolsón y Samsagaz Gamhi partieron solos hacia Mordor, la tierra oscura donde yacen las sombras, para llevar a cabo su muy importante misión de la cual dependía la salvación de la Tierra Media: destruir el Anillo Único lanzándolo en el bárbaro abismo de las Grietas del Destino en el Monte del Destino. Ése era el único lugar donde en Anillo maligno podía ser fundido y, junto a él, Sauron moriría al fin para siempre, pues su espíritu perdura en el Anillo.   
  
Por otra parte Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk fueron capturados por Uruck-hai y un terrible destino parecía atormentarles. Se los llevaban a Isengard pues Saruman el Blanco, aliado de Sauron, ordenó a sus guerreros Uruck-hai que le llevasen los hobbits vivos y de una pieza, porque uno de ellos poseía una arma muy poderosa que el Gran Sauron reclamaba.  
  
La desgracia sobrevino sobre Boromir, hijo de Denethor Senescal de Gondor, que murió luchando valientemente contra una horda de Uruck-hai para proteger a los dos hobbits Merry y Pippin. Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli llegaron demasiado tarde para socorrerle y lo único que pudieron hacer fue lamentar profundamente su muerte y procurarle el más honorable entierro. Fue limpiado y colocado en una barca, sosteniendo su espada entre las manos y rodeado por varias de la armas y armaduras de los Urucks que había vencido. Su bellos rostro fue visto por última vez en las aguas del Río Grande navegando en la barca sin remos para finalmente llegar a Lebenin y a la Bahía de Belfalas, surcando la Caída de Rauros.  
  
Por último estaban Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn; Gimli, hijo de Gloin y Legolas, hijo de Thranduil. Los tres últimos componentes de la Compañía no acompañaron a Frodo hasta el fuego de Mordor. Sabían que el hobbit y su destino ya no eran asunto suyo. Pero la Compañía no había fracasado; no mientras ellos tres siguieran unidos. Su decisión fue no abandonar a Merry y a Pippin al tormento y a la muerte. Emprendieron un largo viaje, corriendo sin descanso atravesando los campos de Rohan en la caza de los Uruck-hai que habían tomado cautivos a sus dos amigos.  
  
Tres días después hallaron los cadáveres calcinados de los Uruck-hai, más no había rastro de lo hobbits. Sintieron temor al pensar en la posibilidad de que hubieran muerto, pero Aragorn halló unas huellas que decían lo contrario. Los hobbits se habían internado en el Bosque de Fangorn. Buscándolos entre la espesura del bosque se encontraron con la persona que menos esperaban: Gandalf el mago, al que todos creían muerto. Ya nunca más se le conocería como el Peregrino Gris, sino como el Caballero Blanco.  
  
Tras dicho feliz encuentro Gandalf les informó que los hobbits estaban a salvo con los Ents, los pastores de árboles y que ellos debían ir a Rohan, pues Saruman estaba preparando una masacre en el pueblo, por lo que habían de informar al Rey Théoden de tal traición.  
  
Cabalgando en Sombragrís, Arod y Hasufel llegaron a tiempo para salvar al Rey poseído por Saruman el traidor. Tras saber del ataque que Saruman tenía entre manos, el rey Théoden ordenó la evacuación del pueblo, los cuales fueron guiados hasta el Abismo de Helm, una poderosa fortaleza donde esperaban estar a salvo del ataque orco.  
  
Sin embargo, Gandalf no estaba convencido y partió al este en busca de Éomer, hijo de Emound, y a su tropa de caballeros rohirrim. Mientras tanto, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli se preparaban para la batalla; la que más tarde sería conocida como La Guerra del Abismo de Helm.  
  
Esta segunda parte de Las Aventuras de la Compañía tiene lugar en la batalla del Abismo de Helm, donde los tres compañeros vivirán uno de los momentos más significantes de su vida. Aragorn aprenderá a confiar en su pueblo, Gimli acrecentará su amistad con el elfo y Legolas conocerá más a fondo el misterio de la muerte.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: No es muy buena introducción, ya lo sé, pero al menos te sitúa en la historia ^_^_!!  
_Pronto llegarán los demás capítulos. Será la misma batalla de Helm que en la película, solo que yo añadiré más cosas durante la batalla y al final de ésta. ¡Espero que os guste!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Comienza la batalla

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: La batalla del Abismo de Helm._  
  
__   
_Capítulo 1ro:_ _Comienza la batalla.  
__  
Tinuviel elvanui  
Elleth alfirin edhelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui  
A renc gelebrin thiliol..._  
  
El dulce canto del elfo llevó a Gimli, hijo de Gloin, hasta lo más alto de la fortaleza de Cuernavilla, donde yacía el grandioso Cuerno de Helm. Encontró a Legolas, cantando aquellas palabras élficas y mirando el horizonte. Como Gimli no entendía la lengua élfica, no podía asegurarlo, pero creyó que la canción se trataba de un lamento por Aragorn, porque Legolas la cantaba con melancolía y la canción ya era triste en sí. Poco sabía que lo que estaba cantando Legolas era la canción de Leithian, la cual Aragorn solía cantar a menudo, sobretodo en los momentos en los que estaba sólo. era una cancíon especial para Aragorn, porque hablaba de la dama elfa Luthien y su amor por Beren, el mortal, hasta el punto de llevarla a abandonar su inmortalidad por él y entregarle su vida.  
  
Desde la caída de Aragorn ambos elfo y enano no se habían cruzado palabra; no en todo el camino que habían recorrido hasta el Abismo de Helm, siguiendo al rey Théoden de Edoras de Rohan, como su amigo el Montaraz hubiera hecho. Le habían perdido en la batalla contra los jinetes de huargos. Aragorn había caído acantilado abajo hasta un río de rápida corriente durante el combate. No encontraron su cuerpo, sólo el Evenstar que la dama Arwen, hija de Elrond, le había regalado. Legolas guardó la joya plateada. La llevaría siempre consigo, hasta el día en que con dolor podría devolvérsela a Arwen, como recuerdo de su amado.  
  
Gimli se acercó a Legolas y permaneció a su lado, mirando el horizonte también. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, llorando la pérdida de Aragorn cada uno a su modo. Su último deseo era volver con los hombres. Tan sólo querían estar solos, en un lugar tranquilo donde poder lamentarse.  
  
Una fuerte respiración de Legolas, como si algo le hubiera asustado, hizo que el enano se volviera a él. Entonces Gimli vio como el elfo miraba al horizonte con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente en la distancia con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Gimli miró para ver que era lo que había provocado tal reacción en su siempre impasible amigo elfo, pero no vio nada. Lo que Legolas veía, sólo la aguda vista de un elfo podía verlo. "¿Qué ocurre, Legolas? ¿Qué ves?"  
  
"Mis ojos deben de estar engañándome." - susurró Legolas sin dejar de apartar los ojos del mismo punto. - "No es posible. ¿O sí lo es?"  
  
"¿El qué? ¿Qué ves?" - volvió a preguntar Gimli con impaciencia.  
  
La cara de sorpresa de Legolas se reemplazó por una brillante sonrisa. El elfo alzó las manos, haciendo señales frenéticamente a Gimli para que mirase al horizonte una vez más. "¡Ay, Gimli! ¡Mira y dime que no estoy soñando!"  
  
Gimli, sin acabar de compreder lo que le pasaba a Legolas miró al horizonte, y a lo lejos pudo ver finalmente lo que antes había sido sólo un punto para él: un jinete. El caballo de piel de poderoso color marrón se acercaba a todo galope hacia el abismo. Su jinete iba vestido en viejas ropas negras. La visión de aquel familiar jinete hizo saltar el corazón de Gimli. "No puede ser." - susurró.  
  
"Creo que sí puede ser, amigo Gimli." - dijo Legolas con la voz más alegre que nunca le habían oído.  
  
"¡Aragorn! ¡Está vivo!" - Legolas se echó a reír mientras que una gran sonrisa de par a par se dibujó en el rostro de Gimli. Todas sus penas se habían esfumado en cuestión de unas milésimas de segundos. - "¡¿A qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos a darle una gran bienvenida!" - gritó Gimli más feliz que nunca y corrió escaleras abajo sin darse cuenta de que Legolas no le estaba siguiendo, sino que se había quedado inmóvil en el mismo lugar, mirando como Aragorn subía la rampa al Portón. Una vez la hubo cruzado, bajó también, pero dando ligeros pasos lentos.  
  
  
Todos los hombres y mujeres en el Abismo de Helm le miraban impresionados y sorprendidos por el regreso del futuro rey de Gondor, al que creían muerto. "¡Está vivo!" - se oyó la voz de una mujer joven decir mientras Aragorn descendía pesadamente de la cabalgadura de Brego, el que antes había sido fiel corcel del hijo del rey, el príncipe Théodred, ya fallecido a causa de la gravedad de las heridas que había recibido en una emboscada de orcos.  
  
Gimli daba empujones para poder llegar hasta él, gruñendo entre dientes. "¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dejad paso! ¡Le voy a matar...!" - y se encontró ante el Montaraz, sucio y desaliñado, herido en el brazo izquierdo por la caída del precipicio. Gimli abrió sus brazos y Aragorn le miró y suspiró de agotamiento. - "Eres el hombre más afortunado y el más astuto y temerario que jamás he conocido." - dijo Gimli con emoción en la voz y con un rápido movimiento le abrazó fuertemente. Aragorn le recibió con los brazos abiertos. - "¡Bendito seas, amigo!" - dijo Gimli hundiendo la cara en su pecho.  
  
"Gimli, ¿dónde está el rey?" - preguntó Aragorn apartándose de su abrazo para mirarle a los ojos. Gimli notó que su amigo tenía mucha prisa en ver a Théoden, así que no le retrasó más y le señaló la gran fortaleza con la mirada.   
  
Aragorn le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro y entró en Cuernavilla. Se sentía tan cansado que andaba con la cabeza gacha, totalmente despistado, por lo que estuvo a punto de chocar con Legolas, que hacía un rato que le esperaba de pie frente a la camara del rey. El hombre levantó la cabeza hastiado. Estaba tan agotado que no reconoció el elfo al instante.  
  
"_Le ab dollen_." - dijo Legolas con su típica cara inexpresable. Aragorn le miró seriamente, extrañado por no haber sido recibido más calurosamente por su amigo elfo. Entonces Legolas le echó una ojeada de pies a cabezas, mirando su suciedad, sus ropas destrozadas y sus rasguños y heridas. - "Estás horrible."  
  
Aragorn se echó a reír al ver la sonrisa que ya se dibujaba en el rostro fino de Legolas. Posó una mano en su hombro, pero Legolas no pudo resistir darle un abrazo, tomándole por sorpresa.  
  
Iba a decirle que debía hablar con el rey Théoden inmediatamente, cuando Legolas tomó su mano sucia y manchada de sangre y puso algo en ella con su fina y pálida mano de elfo. Era el Evenstar que su amada Arwen Undomiel, Estrella de la Tarde, le había regalado.   
  
Aragorn miró a Legolas emocionado y con agradecimiento en sus ojos grises. Legolas le sonreía. "_Hannon le._"  
  
  
Cerca de ellos estaba Éowyn, sobrina de Théoden. La dama sintió gran alegría por el regreso del caballero Aragorn, al que había conocido no hacía mucho tiempo. Su corazón le decía que se acercase a él y le abrazase con amor, más no se atrevió. Una mujer valiente era, pues no temía al dolor ni a la muerte, pero había algo en Aragorn que le había sacudido en corazón. Amor. El Montaraz había conquistado su corazón salvaje.  
  
Entonces, ¿por qué la bella dama Éowyn no se atrevía a abrazarle? Ella lo sabía. Lo recordó al ver la joya que el caballero Legolas le dio: Aragorn ya había entregado su corazón a otra mujer. A una hermosa elfa.  
  
  
  
Aragorn había previsto que aquella misma noche las tropas Uruck-hai de Saruman llegarían al Abismo de Helm. Con armaduras de fuertes corazas de acero y espadas recién afiladas atacarían con la intención de eliminar a todo hombre, mujer y niño hasta acabar con el pacífico pueblo de Rohan. El enemigo sabía que el oponente era débil, sobre todo después del destierro de Éomer, el cual partió al este junto con dos mil hombres fieles al Rey; y los Eorlingas sabían que había pocas esperanzas de ganar la batalla, por no decir ninguna.  
  
Así el rey Théoden ordenó que todo varón capaz de empuñar una espada fuera llevado al frente, por lo que jóvenes muchachos fueron arrebatados de los brazos de sus madres, las cuales lloraron amargamente su ida. ¿Qué madre podía soportar permanecer encerrada en frías y oscuras cuevas oyendo el clamor de la guerra en el exterior y sabiendo qu sus hijos, incapaces aun de cuidar de sí mismos, estaban ahí fuera, guerreando con una espada, la qual nunca antes habían empuñado?  
  
  
En aquel momento los hombre de Rohan se estaban preparando para la batalla, ninguno de ellos con entusiasmo, sino que en todos sus rostros podían verse dos ojos rendidos y desesperanzados, pero valientes y como dispuestos a afrontar cualquier final. Se vestían con las armaduras y cotas de malla más fuertes que poseían y se repartían las armas entre la muchedumbre. Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, tomó una de las espadas que estaban repartiendo, la observó con detenimiento y la dejó de nuevo en su sitio. Después levantó la mirada y observó a cada uno de los presentes. Entonces se volvió a sus dos amigos, que estaban junto a él.  
  
"Granjeros, herreros, mozos de cuadra... No son soldados." - negó con la cabeza.   
  
Gimli miró a su alrededor. Muchos de los hombres que vio eran ya ancianos, hombres de cabellos blancos, manos y rostro arrugado y piernas débiles.  
  
"La mayoría han visto muchos inviernos" - dijo negando con la cabeza también.  
  
"O muy pocos" - añadió Legolas el elfo, refiriéndose a los muchos niños que observaban sus espadas asustados y miraban a su alrededor confusos, como queriendo huir de aquel lugar. - "Mírales. Están asustados. Puedo verlo en sus ojos."  
  
Todos los presentes debieron oír las palabras del elfo, porque un ahogado silencio llenó el aire y se encontró que todos le miraban fijamente. Legolas dio media vuelta, sintiéndose incomodado por las muchas miradas, pero casi enseguida se volvió a Aragorn con el rostro serio.  
  
"_Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig._"- dijo hablando en su lengua élfica para no incomodar más a los hombres.   
  
"_Si beriathar hyn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras._" - respondió Aragorn. Legolas subió el tono de su voz.  
  
"Aragorn, _nedin dagor hen ú- 'eri otheri. ¡Natha daged dhaer!_"  
  
"¡Entonces moriré con ellos!"  
  
A Legolas se le atascó la voz en la garganta. Nunca antes Aragorn, su amigo y hombre más leal y honrado que había conocido, le había gritado así. Aragorn parecía herido también por haber levantado la voz. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se fue a dando largos trancos. Legolas intentó seguirle, pero Gimli le detuvo.  
  
"Déjale ir, amigo. Déjale sólo."  
  
  
El enano hijo de Gloin sostenía su amada hacha entre sus manos. La levantó en el aire, miró su filo y la blandió una vez, dos veces, y tres. Volvió a mirarla y una sonrisa se dibujó bajó sus largos mostachos peinados en dos trenzas pelirrojas unidas a su larga barba. Tenía muchas ganas de cortar algunas cabezas de orco en la batalla, y esperaba ansioso a que llegase la noche. Ya no faltaba mucho, pues el alba estaba terminado y el cielo anaranjado tomaba un color azul oscuro y las primeras diminutas estrellas se asomaban en el firmamento.  
  
Su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a Legolas, sentado en las escaleras con la cabeza gacha. Aquello le sorprendió porque nunca antes en todos sus días de viaje había visto al elfo sentarse. Siempre permanecía de pie, incansable. Y le molestaba pensar que él, 'el gran elfo', había perdido la esperanza. "¿Qué te atormenta, Legolas?" - decidió preguntarle.  
  
"Aragorn no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día"  
  
Gimli echó una risita. "Je. ¿Y eso te extraña? ¿Qué esperabas?"  
  
"¡Gimli!"  
  
"Es verdad, Legolas. ¿Crees que sin más olvidará lo que le has dicho antes?" - Legolas no dijo nada en respuesta, por lo que Gimli continuó hablando - Creo ver, señor elfo, que has perdido la esperanza. ¿Es eso posible?"  
  
Gimli pensó que Legolas no volvería a responder, pero tras unos segundos de profundo silencio, el elfo dijo "¿Tú no, Gimli?"  
  
Gimli se colgó el hacha en la espalda y se sentó al lado de Legolas. "¿Cuántas veces nos hemos visto atrapados en situaciones de las que creímos que no escaparíamos con vida? ¿No creímos que había llegado el fin cuando los orcos nos rodearon en las Minas de Moria? ¿No pensaste que no escaparíamos de los orcos que nos persiguieron hasta Lothlórien, agotados como estábamos? Hemos pasado muchos apuros, Legolas, y siempre les hemos dado solución. ¿Te rendirás ahora? Hemos llegado lejos, Legolas, muy lejos..." - Legolas escuchó atentamente sus sabias palabras, y sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón: había hecho mal en desesperarse. - "Aragorn necesita nuestro apoyo, amigo."  
  
"Tienes razón, Gimli. Debo hablar con él." - dijo levantándose tras un corto silencio.  
  
"¡Por fin! Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en descubrirlo." - se mofó el enano. Legolas iba a decir o hacer algo en su defensa, pero decidió pasar de juegos infantiles y se fue en busca de Aragorn no sin pensar, molesto de alguna forma, que un enano de no mucho más de cien años de vida había dado sabio consejo a un elfo que había visto cerca de tres mil primaveras. Gimli le siguió. No quería perderse nada.  
  
  
Aragorn estaba sentado a solas en las escaleras. En realidad estaba rodeado por muchos hombres y jóvenes yendo de un lado a otro nerviosos por lo que se avecinaba, pero se sentía solo, completamente solo. Con la mirada perdida en el suelo no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Legolas, que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. "_Nedin dagor hen ú- 'eri otheri. ¡Natha daged dhaer!_" No, no podía perder la esperanza. El pueblo de Rohan le necesitaba o no ganarían la batalla. Pero algo le oprimía y se sentía angustiado. Tal vez Legolas tenía razón: eran trescientos hombres y niños sin experiencia contra diez mil guerreros Uruck-hai. Seguramente morirían todos aquella misma noche...  
  
Entonces vio a un chico, de unos quince años vestido con armadura y sosteniendo una espada. Sus largos cabellos rubios no podían ocultar la confusión y desesperanza de su rostro.  
  
"Dame tu espada." - le dijo el montaraz. El muchacho obedeció y le ofreció su espada por el mango. -"¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
"Háleth, hijo de Háma, mi señor" - Aragorn miró la espada que tenía en su manos y se volvió al chico, que le habló - Los hombres dicen que no pasaremos de esta noche. Dicen que no hay esperanza."  
  
Aragorn le miró y enseguida cayó en la cuenta que había sido estúpido al creer en las palabras de Legolas. Se puso en pie y blandió la espada rápidamente, varias veces y con una ligereza increíble, haciendo que silbara en el aire. Luego miró su filo. "Tienes una buena espada, Háleth, hijo de Háma." - le dijo al muchacho devolviéndosela. Entonces le puso una mano en el hombro. - "Siempre hay esperanza."  
  
Háreth creyó en sus palabras y un rayo de esperanza brilló en sus ojos. Aragorn se fue con paso decidido. Había llegado el momento de preparase para la batalla y hacer planes de combate. Sabía que podían vencer.  
  
Se puso la cota de malla y sobre ella no vistió armadura, sino que prefirió vestir sus inseparables viejas ropas de montaraz. Se armó con una daga en la cintura y tomó los protectores de piel curtida de Boromir y los vistió también, resguardándose los antebrazos. Los había guardado en su memoria cuando murió. Llevando sus guantes puestos pensaba que de alguna forma, Boromir habría ganado la batalla también, como si las manos de Aragorn fueran las de su amigo muerto. Él quería honrar el recuerdo de su compañero, fiel a la Compañía hasta habiendo estado poseído por el Anillo. Sí, intentó arrebatárselo a Frodo, pero se arrepintió, confesó y le pidió perdón antes de su muerte. Ahora Aragorn entendía porqué Boromir deseaba tanto proteger a su pueblo hasta el punto de caer en la tentación del Anillo; y él también empezaba a sentirse así por los hombres. Era verdad, los hombre son débiles, pero aún hay valor y honradez en ellos, como le dijo Boromir durante su viaje por el Río Anduin.  
  
Hiba a tomar su espada Andúril cuando al darse la vuelta encontró a Legolas frente a él. tan silencioso era el elfo que no le había oído llegar. Legolas le dio la espada. "Confiamos en ti y aun seguimos con vida. Perdóname. Me pudo el desánimo." - dijo con sinceridad en los ojos.  
  
"_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas._" - dijo Aragorn con la misma sinceridad y con su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Legolas. Él también le devolvió el gesto posando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Aragorn. Los dos respiraron tranquilos porque acababan de quitarse un gran peso de encima.  
  
"Si tuviéramos tiempo, me lo ajustaría." - les interrumpió la voz ronca del enano. Vestía con una larga cota de malla (para su tamaño) que arrastraba por el suelo. - "Me viene un poco ceñido del pecho."   
  
Aragorn y Legolas se aguantaron la risa, mas dejaron escapar un sonrisa cuando de repente oyeron el claro y grave sonido de un cuerno, resonando poderosamente desde el exterior. "¡No es un cuerno de orco!" - dijo Legolas echando a correr al exterior seguido por Aragorn y Gimli.  
  
"¡Abrid el portón!" - oyeron Hasslebak decir y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron entrar a un ejército de elfos por la entrada del Abismo. Debían de ser al menos unos dos mil, y marchaban todos al mismo ritmo empuñando sus largos arcos que les llegaban desde los pies hasta más arriba de la cabeza.   
  
_TROT TRO TROT  
_  
Oían los pasos firmes y monótonos que resonaban como el trueno mientras todo el mundo miraba estupefacto el gran ejército vestido con armaduras y bellos cascos forjados en oro viejo. Una abrigada túnica azul oscuro les cubría el cuerpo, ocultando las mortales espadas que llevaban en sus cinturas. No podían diferenciarse unos de otros. Todos parecían idénticos, con su fina piel élfica y sus ojos del mismo matiz azul verdoso.  
  
"¡Es Haldir!" - gritó Legolas con una enorme sonrisa. Viendo a todo un ejército de su propia estirpe unirse a la batalla le subió los ánimos.  
  
El rey Théoden no estaba menos sorprendido que los demás. "¿Cómo es posible?" - preguntó al elfo que encabezaba la marcha y acababa de inclinarse ante él como muestra de respeto. Era Haldir, capitán del bosque de Lothlórien, vestido en sus más hermosas armaduras élficas de oro y con una larga capa roja, mas no llevaba casco y sus largos cabellos dorados descendían por sus hombros.  
  
"Traigo nuevas de Elrond de Rivendel. Existió una alianza entre elfos y hombres. En el pasado luchábamos y moríamos juntos." - Haldir vio a Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras y bajar hasta él. - "Venimos a hacer honor a esa alianza." - dijo mirando a los tres de la Compañía.  
  
Aragorn llegó el primero y fue el primero en hablar también. "_Mae govannen, Haldir_." - le dio la bienvenida y no pudo resistir abrazarle. Realmente Aragorn estaba feliz de verle. Siempre había confiado en los elfos y en un momento como éste agradecía enormemente su apoyo. Juntos, hombre y elfos, no volverían a perder la esperanza. Haldir no esperaba que el montaraz le abrazase, pero aquello no le importó y le devolvió el abrazo gentilmente con una sonrisa en la cara. - "¡Eres más que bienvenido!"  
  
Legolas se acercó y le abrazó también. "_Mae govannen, Haldir._ Vuestra llegada me alivia el corazón."  
  
El ejército de elfos, sin la señal de su capitán, se dió la vuelta y saludó al rey Théoden de los hombres mortales de Rohan, mostranto su respeto. Théoden les devolvió el saludo, orgulloso de poder contar con la ayuda de tan excelentes guerreros.  
  
"Es un orgullo volver a luchar junto a los hombres." - dijo Haldir orgullosamente hablándole de nuevo al rey y Legolas supo que el también lo estaba.   
  
  
La noche llegó y la luna llena se vio cubierta por frías nubes de tormenta, volviendo la noche más oscura. Hombres y elfos se dirigían en sus puestos, tal como el rey Théoden, el capitán Haldir y Aragorn habían planeado. Los elfos estarían en la primera fila, sobre los muros y en las almenas, donde esperarían con arcos tensados listos para abrir fuego. Junto a ellos había unos pocos hombres, pero la mayoría estaban tras los muros o aguardaban las puertas de la fortaleza Cuernavilla, entrada al Abismo de Helm.   
  
"No falta mucho para que dé comienzo la batalla." - dijo Legolas a Gimli, mirando al horizonte con su gran vista de elfo y la brisa nocturna le removían los suaves cabellos rubios. Por primera vez en sus seguros más de dos mil años de vida, se había vestido con pesada armadura de acero negro, mas aun llevaba la capa élfica de Lothlórien que Galadriel le hubo regalado. - "Puedo oír sus pasos en la distancia."  
  
"¡Pues que vengan! ¡Que yo les estoy esperando!" - dijo Gimli empuñando una de sus cinco hachas de enano que había preparado para la gran batalla. Legolas le sonrió. Siempre le había gustado el entusiasmo y positivismo de Gimli frente a los peligros.  
  
"Se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando vean lo que les espera aquí. Seguro que Saruman no se imagina que los elfos se unen a la batalla."  
  
"Cierto. Me muero de ganas por ver de que son capaces esos elfos. Aunque hubiera preferido un ejército de enanos aquí." - dijo Gimli, y su voz sonó algo deprimida - "Tienes suerte que tus amigos hayan venido a apoyarte. Desde que partimos de Rivendel que no he visto ni uno sólo de mi estirpe. Me siento sólo. No sabes cuánto he deseado que mi gente estuviera aquí, en esta noche."  
  
"¡No te desanimes Gimli!" - intentó animarle el elfo, que ya se había encariñado con sus compañeros, y mucho más con Gimli el enano - "Recuerda lo que acordamos: cuando todo esto termine yo iré contigo a tus montañas y pasaremos un tiempo con los tuyos, buscando piedras preciosas, joyas y diamantes brillantes de todos los colores como la bella aurora boreal y resplandecientes como luciérnagas flotando sobre un lago oscuro. y me enseñarás la cuevas de _mithril_, hermosas como ríos de plata ocultos en las profundidades de la tierra. Y luego tú me acompañarás y exploraremos los misterios del Bosque de Fangorn, admirando hasta la última bella flor y árbol más viejo. Y por segunda vez será bienvenido en mi hogar, el reino del Bosque Negro, donde podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites hasta aprender alguna de nuestras canciones élficas y costumbres."  
  
El enano recuperó sus ánimos. "Tienes razón, Legolas. Cuando todo esto haya terminado volveré a reunirme con los míos y tu me acompañarás en ése maravilloso día. Y como te prometí, yo te acompañaré a Fangorn, por más que odie aquellos viejos árboles. " - gruñió Gimli en la última frase.  
  
Legolas asintió sonriendo. "Supongo que te unirás a los elfos en la batalla, ¿no?"  
  
"Supones bien. Tengo que estar muy cerca de tí para demostrarte que puedo matar más orcos que tú, señor elfo."  
  
"Bien. Entonces sígueme. Sé donde hay un buen sitio para la lucha." - Y los dos se fueron hacia los muros, charlando sobre quién había matado más orcos en el ataque de los wuargos cuando se dirigían al Abismo de Helm y sobre quién batiría el récord esta vez.  
  
  
En la profunda oscuridad se podían ver miles y miles de luces moviéndose en la lejanía y acercándose cada vez más sin detenerse. Eran las antorchas que llevaban los Uruck-hai y parecían gigantescas bandadas de pájaros de fuego volando juntos en la misma dirección. Había un silencio terrible en el Abismo y los firmes pasos de las tropas de Saruman se oían claramente, monótonas como los latidos que estaban sintiendo en sus pechos, nerviosos por lo que se avecinaba.  
  
En el muro, estando más a la derecha cerca de Cuernavilla, estaban Legolas y Gimli entre el ejército de elfos, preparados para la guerra. Miraban fijamente al temible ejército Uruck-hai que tenían en sus talones, del que sólo podían ver las miles de luces de fuego. Sin embargo, la pared del muro era demasiado alta para Gimli y sólo su casco asomaba por encima de ella, por lo que el enano no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría ahí fuera.  
  
"Arg..." - se quejó él - "Podrías haber cogido un sitio mejor."  
  
Legolas no le respondió, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Entonces Aragorn llegó junto a ellos para despedirse antes que comenzara la guerra, pues él iba a dirigir los elfos de más al centro del muro. Sus dos compañeros le miraron y no fue Aragorn el montaraz el que vieron, sino Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, alto y noble como un rey, como el futuro rey que algún día llegaría a ser. "Al menos, que la suerte que te protege nos deje pasar de esta noche." - dijo Gimli.  
  
Un poderoso trueno rugió acompañado por la cegadora luz de un relámpago. Fue entonces cuando vieron con claridad a su enemigo, muy cerca de ellos, y todos sintieron un nudo en su garganta al ver la inmensidad del ejército que se les venía encima como un mar tempestuoso.  
  
"Tus amigos están contigo, Aragorn." - dijo Legolas.  
  
"Ojalá pasen de esta noche." - suspiró Gimli.  
  
Tronó otra vez y relampagueó. Comenzó a llover suavemente, por lo que los hombres advirtieron el metálico sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre sus armaduras antes que se dieran cuanta de que ya estaban completamente empapados. En pocos segundos, la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta de heladas gotas, siempre acompañados de rayos y truenos, cuya luz centelleaba en las hermosas armaduras de oro de los elfos. Aun así las incontables antorchas de los Uruck-hai no se extinguieron y pronto se encontraron con el ejército enemigo al pie de sus muros y llegaban hasta donde la vista no lograba alcanzar, más alló de las planícies de Rohan.  
  
El Uruck-hai jefe echó un grave gruñido y las tropas se detuvieron a unos pocos metros. El sielncio los envolvió. Los dos bandos se miraban fíjamente, sin moverse. En el muro, Gimli empezó a dar saltos y brincos para ver si lograba ver algo.  
  
Aragorn volvió con las tropas elfas que iba a dirigir. "_¡A eruchîn! ¡Ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_"  
  
Gimli aun seguía saltando cada vez más impaciente, sin buen resultado. No podía ver nada, ni ya oía el clamor del enemigo acercándose a ellos. "¡¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?!"- preguntó a quienfuera que pudiera responderle.  
  
"¿Te lo describo, Gimli?" - el enano se volvió a Legolas, que le miraba sonriendo enormemente y las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su piel y melena hasta su cuello. Sus cabellos mojados se pegaban a sus ropas y armaduras empapadas, al igual que al enano, cuya barba no dejaba de gotear - "¿O prefieres que te vaya buscando un taburete?" - Gimli permaneció unos segundos con el rostro serio hasta que rompió a reírse en carcajadas junto con Legolas.  
  
De repente, tras otro gruñido del jefe, todo y cada uno de los Uruck-hai empezó a golpear su lanza en el suelo al mismo ritmo, al ritmo de la guerra, como componiendo música infernal. Aragorn desenfundó la espada Andúril y con él los hombres de la primera fila ya estaban apuntando con sus arcos al enemigo, espernando la orden de ataque. Los Uruck-hai seguían igual, golpeando con sus lanzas al unísono y esperando con ganas su orden de ataque también; estaban deseando masacrar al pueblo Edoras de Rohan de una vez por todas.  
  
De improviso ocurrió algo que ni hombre, ni elfos, ni Urucks habían esperado: un anciano de las almenas de Cuernavilla disparó por accidente su arco, y resultó que la flecha se clavó con un seco sonido en la garganta de uno de los Uruck-hai del frente. La bestia no pudo ni gritar. Se desplomó sin vida como un árbol viejo empujado por el frío viento del norte.  
  
"¡_Dartho_!" - gritó Aragorn en el momento antes que los Urucks empezaran a gruñir ferozmente, con ira, levantando las cabezas al cielo nocturno nublado por la tormenta y de su aliento se formaba vapor en el aire helado.   
  
"Comienza la batalla." - se dijo el rey Théoden de Rohan a sí mismo, casi tan sólo en un susurro.  
  
"¡_Tangado halad_!" - ordenó Aragorn en el lenguaje élfico, y todos los elfos del muro siguieron su orden, desenfundando una flecha y tensándola en sus largos arcos, todos al mismo tiempo, como hacían siempre.  
  
"_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc._" - dijo Legolas a sus compañeros elfos que junto a él apuntaban al enemigo.  
  
Como esperaban, el jefe Uruck lanzó el grito de ataque y el ejército de Saruman comenzó a avanzar rápidamente al Abismo de Helm, sosteniendo sus lanzas hacia el adversario. La guerra había comenzado.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: Primer capítulo terminado. Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, dejad vuestro reviews y os estaría agradecida si me hicierais un favor: me gustaría que eligierais una de las siguientes historias para el próximo fic de "Las Aventuras de la Compañía"  
  
- Un fic sobre Frodo y Sam en su camino a Mordor (puede que Gollum también aparezca) *Accion/Adventure/Drama*  
  
- Un fic sobre Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli cuando persiguen a los Uruck-hai que han capturado a Merry y a Pippin (también aparecería Saruman) *Accion/Adventure*  
  
- O un fic sobre toda la Compañía, después de haber dejado Rivendel y antes de llegar a Moria._ *_Accion/Adventure/ Mistery*_  
  
  
*_**Canción de Leithian**:  
Tinuviel elfa-justa  
Doncella inmortal elfa-sabia  
Le hechizó con su pelo oscuro como la noche  
Y con sus brazos como plata de tenue luz.._.  
* _Le ab dollen_ = _Llegas tarde_.  
* _Hannon le_ = _Gracias_.  
_* Boe a hyn: neled herain, ¡dan caer menig! = Tienen razón: Son trescientos, ¡trescientos contras diz mil!_  
* _Si beriathar hyn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras_ = _Tienen más opciones de defensa aquí que en Edoras._  
* _Nedin dagor hen ú- 'eri otheri = Esta batalla no la pueden ganar.  
* __Natha daged dhaer_ = _Todos morirán._  
* _Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_ = _No hay nada que perdonar_, _Legolas_.  
* _Mae govannen, Haldir_ = _Bienvenido, Haldir.  
* __A eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas = No mostréis piedad alguna, porque ninguna habréis de recibir._  
* _Dartho = Quietos_.  
* _Tangado halad = Preparados para disparar_  
* _Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc_ = _Su armadura es débil en el cuello y bajo los brazos._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Las fuerzas del bien y el mal

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: La Batalla del Abismo de Helm.  
  
  
Capítulo 2do: Las fuerzas del bien y el mal._  
  
Los Uruck-hai atacaron empuñando sus lanzas hacia el muro de Cuernavilla. Aragorn alzaba Andúril bajo la tormenta y su filo centelleaba con los poderosos rayos. "_¡Hado i philinn!_"- gritó y la respuesta a su orden fue inmediata. Cientos de flechas cruzaron los aires con un penetrante silbido y los Uruck de la primera fila se desplomaron al suelo. Todos los elfos habían dado en el blanco, mas le enemigo siguió avanzando; cuando alguien caía, siempre había algún otro para reemplazarlo.  
  
"¡¿Les hemos alcanzado?!" - preguntó Gimli ansioso, pues seguía sin poder ver nada de los que pasaba ahí delante. Nadie le respondió. Los elfos estaban totalmente concentrados en dar a su enemigo. Gimli sólo podía esperar y observar a Legolas tensando rápidamente y con elegancia sus flechas para luego soltarlas al oponente. El elfo agudizó la vista y sus penetrantes ojos azules miraron más allá de las primeras filas de Urucks.  
  
"Ten tu hacha en mano, Gimli." - le dijo a su compañero y amigo - "Pronto habrán llegado aquí arriba. Tu habilidad con el hacha nos serán muy útiles."  
  
  
Desde Cuernavilla, el Rey Théoden participaba en la batalla. No podía creérselo. Nunca en sus muchos años de vida había visto algo así. Había luchado en muchas batallas, cierto, pero ninguna podía compararse a ésta. Las tropas enemigas eran inmensas y no lograba ver su fin en el horizonte. El enemigo no era simples orcos; eran Uruck-hai, y como había dicho Gimli hijo de Gloin, éstos no eran muy semejantes. Los Uruck-hai eran verdaderos guerreros, incansables y malvados. Si en algo se parecían a los Orcos, era en su espantosa fealdad externa y su corazón frío como el hielo de Caradhras.  
  
Pero no tenía porqué desesperarse. Miró a su alrededor y vio los dos mil soldados elfo, sus valientes hombres y a Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, empuñando la espada forjada de nuevo, y le vio grande, tal como era, hijo de reyes. El Rey Théoden se volvió a su fiel soldado, Gamling. "Lanzad una descarga." - ordenó.  
  
"¡Disparad!" - y su orden pasó en boca de otros - "¡Disparad!" - Los hombres que defendían Cuernavilla dispararon una lluvia de flechas.  
  
"¡Disparad más flechas!" - ordenó Aragorn desde el muro exterior. Los hombres y elfos defendiendo sus puestos tras el muro lanzaron su descarga también, y las flechas surcaron el aire y volaron sobre las cabezas de los soldados que luchaban desde lo alto del muro para llegar a los Uruck-hai, y por desgracia sólo unas pocas atravesaban su dura armadura para clavarse en su apestosa carne orca.  
  
  
Legolas bajó suavemente su arco. Algo de temor se reflejaba en su rostro elfo. "¡Flechas!" - gritó. Los demás elfos oyeron su aviso y entonces se dieron cuenta; allí abajo, muchos Uruck-hai llevaban arcos consigo, pero no eran arcos comunes. Totalmente diferentes a los bellos arcos élficos de madera adornados con dibujos pintados en oro, los arcos uruck eran hechos de hierro, sus cuerdas eran fuertes y elásticas, y sus flechas eran gruesas, con afiladas puntas que se clavaban hondo hasta poder atravesar los huesos. Lo peor fue cuando vieron como éstos los empuñaban tensando una flecha y apuntando hacia ellos.   
  
Gracias al aviso de Legolas, algunos tuvieron tiempo de agacharse para refurgiarse de la mortal lluvia lanzada en su contra, pero muchos de los elfos que estaban en la primera fila fueron alcanzados. Algunos cayeron con un fuerte alarido muro abajo, donde fueron pisoteados por el enemigo. Otros cayeron en su puesto, como el elfo que estaba junto a Legolas, que se desplomó y su sangre salpicó en la armadura del príncipe elfo, que aturdido miraba al cadáver junto a él. Nunca antes había visto a un elfo caer, y aun menos delante de sus ojos. El estomago se le removió, nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse a eso que los hombres mortales llaman muerte. Entonces Legolas se acordó de su amigo enano, el cual debería estar a su lado, a no ser que...  
  
"¡Gimli!"  
  
"Aquí estoy, Legolas." - respondió él acercándose al príncipe. Gimli no había necesitado agacharse para protegerse del ataque, porque no era suficientemente alto como para que le dieran. Legolas no lo había tenido en cuenta y se sintió un poco avergonzado al tener que admitir que se había preocupado por la vida de su amigo enano. Intentó disimularlo sonriéndole.  
  
"Al menos ser bajo de altura sirve de algo en la batalla."  
  
Entre tanta conmoción, nadie se percató de la tropa Uruck-hai que ascendía hacia las puertas de Cuernavilla, cubriéndose con sus escudos. Tampoco se dieron cuenta con suficiente rapidez de que las tropas enemigas que llevaban consigo una largas escalas, de muchos metros, suficientes como para subir el muro, habían llegado a sus pies. Haldir fue el primero en reaccionar. "¡La batalla aun no ha terminado! ¡Tensad vuestras flechas!"  
  
A esta, los soldados tanto elfos como hombres volvieron a su ataque, y fue cunado vieron a los Uruck-hai con sus escalas. Mas ya era tarde para detenerlos. Les pisaban los talones. Legolas se maldijo a sí mismo: se había olvidado completamente de ellos.  
  
"¡_Pendraid_!" - gritó Aragorn, con tanta fuerza que hasta Gimli pudo oir, aun sin tener el fino oído de los elfos.   
  
"¡Venid a mí! ¡Vamos!" - exclamó el enano sacudiendo su hacha con excitaión. Pronto los Uruck-hai habrían subido los muros y él podría cortar unas cuantas cabezas.  
  
_CRACK!_  
  
La primera escala había sido colocada, enganchada a la dura roca del muro con sus anclas metálicas, y muchas más siguieron después de ésta. Los Uruck-hai subían. Ya estaba llegando. Aragorn levantó su espada Andúril la espada forjada de nuevo, y gritó con todas su fuerzas - "¡Espadas! ¡Espadas!" - todos los elfos bajo su órdenes desenfundaron sus espadas brillantes en la oscuridad y la tormenta, haciendo silbar su filo en el proceso. Llegaba la parte más peligrosa de la batalla: ahora lucharían acero contra acero.   
  
"Comienza la diversión." - dijo Legolas a Gimli, tensando otra flecha de su caraj, el cual había sido regalo de la dama Galadriel, dama blanca, estrella de la mañana.  
  
"Esta vez ganaré yo. En la batalla con los huargos me venciste sólo porque tenía las piernas hechas polvo de tanto montar en ése odioso caballo tuyo. Ahora las cosas son distintas." - dijo Gimli sonriéndole desafiadoramente.  
  
"Pues que gane el mejor. ¡Aquí llegan!"  
  
"¡Bien!" - gritó Gimli en el momento en que un Uruck apareció frente a él. Sin embargo éste no tuvo tiempo ni de poner un pie sobre el muro, porque Gimli ya le metió el hacha entre las cejas antes de que pudiera hacerlo.  
  
En los próximos segundos los Uruck-hai ya habían asaltado el muro, y tanto elfos como hombres ya se encontraban luchando a espada en mano, esgrimiéndola con su más poderosa fuerza y agilidad. Desde el centro, Aragorn luchaba con el primero que se cruzase en su camino. Estaban rodeados por el enemigo; lo único que se podía hacer era intentar acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible antes que cruzasen los muros y atracasen Cuernavilla. Si fuera así, entonces las mujeres y niños refugiados en las cuevas tras sus paredes no estarían seguros; posiblemente no sobrevivirían. En el oeste, Haldir llevaba el mando. Cualquiera hubiera quedado impresionado al ver como luchaba el capitán elfo. Sus movimientos de espada eran rápidos y mortales, acompañados por el ligero ondeado de su larga capa roja y por los destellos de luz en su armadura de oro a cada relámpago que estallaba en las tinieblas.   
  
Desde el este, Legolas y Gimli destacaban entre la multitud. Luchaban valientemente, más los desgarradores gritos de algunos elfos cayendo muro abajo para encontrar su infortunada muerte les erizaba los pelos de la piel. A veces, los Uruck-hai ni siqueira se daban cuenta de que el enano estaba allí, lo que era una gran ventaja para él. Se lanzó bajo las piernas de uno y le dio un hachazo en la ingle. La criatura cayó muerta entre los demás cadáveres que ya cubrían el suelo y Gimli se puso en pie victoriosamente. "¡Legolas," - le llamó y el elfo le miró - "llevo dos!" - dijo señalándole el número con los dedos.  
  
Legolas no pudo resistir sonreírle, algo que le ocurría constantemente desde que dejaron el Bosque Negro en su última visita al Rey Thandruil. "¡Yo llevo diecisiete!" - dijo, y se hubiera echado a reír al ver la cara que puso el enano si no hubiera sido por los Uruck-hai que no dejaban de atacarle, por lo que no podía bajar la guardia.  
  
"¡¿Eh?! ¡A mi no me gana ningún orejas picudas!" - gruñó Gimli. Desde aquel momento sus ataques fueron más constantes y rápidamente Gimli buscaba al desdichado enemigo que sería su presa y punto en su competición contra el príncipe elfo. Pero no le sería fácil. Ningún mortal superaba a Legolas en velocidad, Y durante el tiempo en que Gimli esgrimía una sola vez su hacha, Legolas ya había disparado dos flechas y acertado.  
  
"¡Diecinueve!" - volvió a decir Legolas cuando Gimli sólo acababa de golpear al primero. Gimli le miró con ojos de fuego, pero el enano recuperó su orgullo cuando dio con el lugar perfecto donde podría acabar rápidamente con los Uruck. en el borde del muro superior de Cuernavilla, los Uruck asaltaba de uno en uno por una escala, pero era un mal sitio para ellos, pues no podían ver si alguien ' bajo de altura' les esperaba al otro lado. Por lo que Gimli aprovechó la oportunidad. Les esperaba junto a la escala y les golpeaba con su hacha haciéndoles caer abajo cada vez que uno subía, algo que hacían muy constantemente. Así, elfo y enano, siguieron con su competición. Pronto se sorprendió Legolas al oír la voz grave de Gimli gritando con mucho orgullo , _¡...dieciocho! ¡diecinueve! ¡veinte! ¡veintiuno! ¡veintidós...!_   
  
  
Aragorn se acercó al borde del muro. Más escalas estaban llegando. Justo delante de él iba a aterrizar una llena de Urucks. Un Uruck-hai estaba al final de la escala y miraba con odio en sus ojos negros al Montaraz mientras se acercaba más y más a él. No contuvieron sus miradas por mucho tiempo; Aragorn le cortó el cuello antes de que su escala se enganchara en el muro, provocando que ésta se derrumbara hacia atrás sobre las tropas de Saruman y varios Uruck-hai cayeran muertos del golpe, entre los que subían en la escala y los que fueron aplastados abajo.  
  
La lluvia estaba cesando y los truenos se agotaban con ella. En el valle las miles de antorchas que los ejércitos de Saruman llevaban en mano se movían de un lado a otro violentamente, acompañados por los golpes de espada y sus destellos relucientes al chocar. Una tropa Uruck-hai avanzaba hacia la puerta de Cuernavilla a paso de soldado. La primera fila se protegía con sus escudos y la última protegía sus espaldas; las filas del centro cubrían sus cabezas con sus escudos, por lo que a simple vista parecían una larga serpiente de escamas negras con manchas blancas en forma de mano; la mano blanca de Saruman, ése era el símbolo de guerra de los Uruck-hai. Los hombres y gran cantidad de niños que aguardaban en lo más alto de la fortaleza de Cuernavilla les vieron llegar e intentaron pararles los pies lanzándoles piedras tenazmente. Sin embargo, aquello no era de mucha utilidad, porque sus fuertes escudos protegían al enemigo del ataque.  
  
Por suerte, Aragorn vio que en la fortaleza tenían problemas. "_¡Na fennas!_" - gritó señalando hacia su izquierda. Las tropas elfas bajo su mando se volvieron hacia las puertas simultáneamente, como hacen las bandadas de pájaros, y dispararon flechas a los Uruck-hai que avanzaban por la subida a Cuernavilla. Y gracias a los cielos que lo hicieron, ya que a pesar que éstos se protegían con buenas armaduras y escudos sobre sus cabezas, delante y a sus espaldas, no podían protegerse los lados. Así, a cada descarga de flechas, la fila exterior caía y la 'serpiente' 'adelgazaba', pero más Uruck llegaban para reemplazar el puesto de los caídos. Al final caían despacio y seguían adelante.  
  
"¿Eso es todo?" - se dijo el rey Théoden a sí mismo en voz alta y mirando a su alrededor - "¿Sólo esto pueden convocar, Saruman?"  
  
  
  
Karfu salió de la abertura chapoteando sus enormes pies en el agua. "¡Durthbagdar! ¡Gradwazbad! ¡venid aquí!" - llamó el Uruck-hai con su voz potente, grave y amenazadora, al menos para los oídos de los pueblos libres - "¡Está aquí!"  
  
Karfu y Ewkbanok se encontraban en la pequeña abertura de desagüe al pie del muro exterior. Estaban de pie en las aguas grises que les ocultaban parte de las piernas hasta las rodillas y haciendo señales con sus antorchas. "¡Daos prisa! ¡¿Dónde están Vothug y Graggoggar?!" - volvió a decir cuando llegaron los dos Uruck-hai cargando con una especie de esfera metálica con gruesas puntas, tan grande que ambos tenían que estirar los brazos para cogerla, y la dejaron al suelo, junto al enrejado en el desagüe.  
  
"¡Aquí vienen! ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos a darles su merecido! - dijo Durthbagdar lamiéndose los labios.  
  
"¡Veamos cuanta roca puede derretir éste artefacto!" - respondió Vothug apartándose del lugar para dar paso a los otros dos Uruck-hai y dejaran la segunda esfera sobre la primera, las cuales habían sido creadas por Saruman con sus propias manos. Los seis Uruck-hai salieron del desagüe y se unieron a los demás, que estaban abriendo un camino entre ellos.  
  
"¡Adelante, Hugolm!" - llamó Karfu. Un gran clamor se levantó entre los Uruck-hai, que alzaban los brazos y blandían las espadas gruñendo de excitación. Hugolm venía corriendo por el camino que acababan de abrir. Llevaba una antorcha en mano, pero no una antorcha de fuego como las muchas otras que llevaban, como por ejemplo Karfu y Ewkbanok; sino que era una antorcha mayor, y en su base ardía un sofocante fuego blanco que chisporroteaba una reiterada llovizna de blancas chispas. La llama emanaba un intenso humo blanco que olía a fuerte azufre.   
  
  
  
Aragorn vio venir el ataque a tiempo para esquivarlo, aunque la espada del Uruck-hai le dio en el antebrazo en el procedimiento. Fue un duro golpe y Aragorn sintió el dolor subirle hasta el hombro. Se imaginó que ya estaría sangrando, pero no se detuvo y respondió al ataque con rabia. Andúril atravesó el cuello del oponente.  
  
Se tomó la muñeca para intentar para la hemorragia cuando notó que no sentía humedad en sus dedos. No estaba sangrando. Se miró el antebrazo y sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio que llevaba puestos los protectores de Boromir, los cuales le habían salvado la vida, porque sin ellos la espada del Uruck-hai le habría desgarrado las venas.   
  
Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un olor. El Montaraz sabía lo que era. Azufre. ¿Pero de dónde podría provenir...? Entonces lo vio. Un gran destello chisporroteante de luz blanca se acercaba al muro, dejando un largo río de humo tras suyo. Fuera lo que fuera, no era nada bueno y temió lo peor.  
  
"_¡Togo hon dad, Legolas!_" - le dio voces a su compañero y amigo elfo.  
  
Legolas oyó su llamada, más no acabó de entender lo que decía. Quería que matase a uno de esos Urucks, ¿pero a cuál? Había tantos... Las finas pupilas del elfo acrecentaron al fijarse en una extraña llama blanca. La llevaba un Uruck-hai e iba corriendo hacia el muro. Legolas vio arrogancia en sus ojos, y los demás le animaban vigorosamente. Algo terrible estaban planeando.   
  
Mas aquellos pensamientos no le retrasaron. Rápidamente tomó una flecha y la disparó. A toda velocidad dio en el blanco, pues atravesó al Uruck-hai entre el cuello y el hombro derecho. Legolas esperaba que éste cayese, pero por su horror sólo titubeó un instante y siguió corriendo, transportando la antorcha como un trofeo.  
  
"_¡Dago hon! ¡¡¡Dago hon!!!_" - volvió a gritar Aragorn desesperadamente. El elfo disparó de nuevo y esta vez la flecha se le clavó entre el cuello y hombro izquierdo. A ésta, Hugolm, el Uruck-hai, pareció estar a punto de caer; las gruesas piernas se le doblaron pero sorprendentemente recuperó el equilibrio y lanzando un grito se abalanzó dentro del desagüe.  
  
El suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Grandes chispas empezaron a chisporrotear desde la abertura, seguidas por una enorme estruenda explosión blanca que derrumbó parte del muro junto a los elfos y hombre que había sobre él. Las rocas volaron por los aires entre la humarada y cayeron aplastando varios Uruck-hai del valle, al igual que dos escalas se derrumbaron con los cuerpos calcinados de los que estaban cerca de la explosión.   
  
Por mala suerte, Aragorn no estaba muy lejos del lugar y cayó al otro lado del muro con la explosión, al patio interior del Abismo de Helm. Perdió el conocimiento. Los Uruck-hai cruzaron la gran abertura que habían provocado, pisoteando las aguas, que ahora fluían rápidas por donde antes permanecían tranquilas. Se estaban acercando a él. Era cuestión de segundos el que se cruzasen con el Montaraz desprotegido.  
  
Legolas estaba atónito por lo que había ocurrido. Dos flechas. ¡Dos! Y ninguna de ellas acertó. Por su culpa, el muro se había derrumbado, muchos hombres, y sobretodo elfos, habían muerto, y por si fuera poco los Uruck-hai invadían el interior del abismo. En cualquier momento asaltarían la fortaleza. Las palabras que le dijo su padre una vez le volvieron a la memoria, '_¡¡Conducirás la Compañía al desastre con tus malas acciones!!'_ y tenía razón, su padre siempre tenía razón. La cruda realidad volvía a atormentarle.  
  
Legolas se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que había perdido de vista a Aragorn. Buscó con la mirada pero no le encontró en su sitio. Se angustió al pensar que Aragorn estaba muy cerca de la explosión la última vez que le vio. Puede que algo le hubiera ocurrido. Entonces le encontró. Su amigo Montaraz había caído del muro al interior del abismo. Estaba tirado al suelo y no se movía.  
  
"¡¡Aragorn!!" Aquella visión hizo que Legolas se olvidara completamente de la batalla. Intentó correr hacia él, pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza, cerca de su frente. El dolor le dejó paralizado. Notó un líquido derramar por su cabeza y descendiendo desde su frente hasta la mejilla, pero no era agua de lluvia, porque la tormenta ya había cesado. Se llevó la mano al rostro húmedo. Estaba apunto de tocársela cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro. No supo más.  
  
  
  
Gimli poco sabía que era el último de los tres compañeros de la Compañía de los Nueve que seguían en pie. Una vez hubo oído la explosión (no la vio porque los altos Uruck-hai y elfos le taparon la vista) se fue al lugar para ver lo que había ocurrido. Cuando llegó, lo primero que encontró fue el muro derrumbado, dejando un buen camino a la fortaleza de Cuernavilla para el enemigo, que ya estaba entrando para asaltar. Se agachó para echarles una mejor ojeada. Iban armados con largas lanzas poco brillantes en la noche. Llevaban espadas también, pero todas estaban enfundadas en su cintura.  
  
"¡Aragorn!" - gritó el enano al ponerse en pie cuando en la oscuridad distinguió la figura de su amigo tumbado sobre la tierra. Los Uruck-hai iban hacia él. Si no hacía algo, pronto le aplastarían o algo peor. Sin pensárselo saltó al aire libre.  
  
Aragorn despertó. Por un momento no supo donde estaba. Hasta que se acordó de lo que había pasado. La explosión. La explosión debió de haberle lanzado abajo inconsciente durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Se incorporó despacio. Lo primero que vio cuando se le aclaró la vista fue una horda de Uruck-hai armados con lanzas que corrían hacia él. Demasiado cansado para levantarse y pelear, pensó que su final estaba cerca.  
  
Entonces algo inesperado sucedió. Algo cayó de los aires sobre los primeros Uruck de la tropa. ¡Era Gimli! ¡Gimli había llegado para salvarle!  
  
"¡Gimli!" - gritó Aragorn con preocupación al ver al enano siendo rodeado por los monstruos. Gimli no se inmutó, sino que echó una risita al ver la cantidad de Uruck-hai que había para él. Las tropas de elfos bajo el mando de Aragorn llegaron tras su capitán en el momento preciso para ver a un enano luchando valientemente decenas de Uruck-hai con sólo una hacha en sus manos, removiendo violentamente el agua gris bajo sus pies. Con un golpe de espada (de la que Gimli se cubrió con el mango de su hacha) el enano cayó hacia atrás en el agua del desagüe.  
  
"_¡Hado i philinn!_" - ordenó Aragorn; esa fue su reacción al ver a su amigo en apuros. Los elfos lanzaron una descarga. Todos dieron en el blanco. - "_¡Herio!_" - dijo y como respuesta los elfos desenfundaron sus ligeras y mortales espadas doradas y se lanzaron al ataque.  
  
Como contraataque los Uruck-hai empuñaron sus lanzas hacia ellos. Aragorn las apartó de su camino con su espada Andúril. El Montaraz atacaba con furia; no iba a dejar que nada le ocurriese a Gimli. Algunos de los elfos no pudieron ser tan afortunados y las lanzas del enemigo atravesaron sus armaduras como simples palos atraviesan el fango cenagal.   
  
Comenzó la batalla espada contra espada. Aragorn aprovechó la ocasión para ayudar a Gimli a ponerse en pie. El pobre enano había quedado atrapado bajo el agua con el peso de los Uruck-hai que le pisoteaban. Por suerte no salió herido. Al menos nada grave.  
  
"¿Donde está Legolas?" - le preguntó Aragorn una vez el enano se hubo recuperado.   
  
"Antes estaba en el muro junto a mí. Debe de seguir ahí." - dijo Gimli señalando al lugar donde los dos habían estado luchando todo este tiempo, pero algo le extrañó a Gimli, aunque Aragorn no se dio cuenta: Legolas no estaba donde pudiera ser visto. Rápidamente Gimli empezó a buscar con la mirada. Legolas era el único elfo que no llevaba casco, por lo tanto sólo tenía que encontrar una melena rubia moviéndose en la batalla.   
  
Pronto la vio. Le llamó, pero Legolas no respondió. Estaba ocupado luchando contra un Uruck-hai con espada en mano. ¡Un momento! Legolas no llevaba espada, llevaba su arco y dos cuchillos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el elfo al que había confundido con Legolas era Haldir. Su armadura de oro reluciente estaba manchada de sangre orca y su capa roja había sido desgarrada.  
  
Disgustado, abandonó el puesto de batalla junto a Aragorn y marchó escaleras arriba en busca de Legolas. Por la fuerza el príncipe elfo debía estar ahí donde le había dejado.  
  
Cuando llegó sobre muro tuvo la visión más espantosa que jamas había tenido en sus 145 años de vida. Allí, entre los sangrientos cadáveres de elfos y Urucks, vio el cuerpo de un hombre vestido con armadura de acero negro y capa élfica sujetada firmemente en el pecho con una hoja de Lórien tallada en mithril. Era Legolas, tumbado boca arriba, como uno más de los cuerpos sin vida que cubrían el suelo. Aquella visión le conmocionó y empezó a sentir como las piernas le temblaban mientras avanzaba corriendo hacia Legolas, sin prestar más atención al peligro que lo acechaba desde todos los ángulos.  
  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena:_ _¡Uy! Pobre Legolas... ¡esto no aparece ni en el libro ni en la peli! ¡Qué mala soy! Je je  
Si queréis saber lo que ocurre a continuación...¡¡¡dejadme vuestro reviews!!! uh, quiero decir...¡¡¡leed el próximo capítulo!!! (cuando llegue, claro ^.~)  
Perdonad si esta cap. ha estado un poco aburrido, pesado, mal hecho etc etc, es que nunca he escrito escenas de batallas ^_^¡   
_  
_Los que aun no lo hayan hecho, me gustaría que eligieran una de las siguientes historias para el próximo fic de "Las Aventuras de la Compañía". Decidme cual queréis en vuestros reviews.  
  
- Un fic sobre Frodo y Sam en su camino a Mordor (puede que Gollum también aparezca) *Accion/Adventure/Drama* (Será el fic más corto que habré escrito en mi vida. Bueno, puede que no tanto)  
  
- Un fic sobre Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli cuando persiguen a los Uruck-hai que han capturado a Merry y a Pippin (también aparecería Saruman) *Accion/Adventure*  
  
- O un fic sobre toda la Compañía, después de haber dejado Rivendel y antes de llegar a Moria._ *_Accion/Adventure/ Mistery*_ (_Seguramente habrá al menos un personaje nuevo con el que se encuentren y también habrá algo de humor)  
  
Namárië y gracias por todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, en especial a Anariel, de que aprecio mucho su opinión (y es la que más reviews me ha dejado _:-D _¡¡Tres hurras por Anariel!!) _  
  
  
* _Hado i philinn_ =_ Soltad flechas.  
* __Pendraid_ = _Escalas.  
* Na fennas = Hacia la puerta.  
* __Togo hon dad, Legolas_ = _Acaba con él, Legolas.  
* __Dago hon_ = _Matale._  
* _Herio = Cargad._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. El asalto de Cuernavilla

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: la Batalla del Abismo de Helm.  
  
  
Capítulo 3ro: El asalto de Cuernavilla.   
  
_ "¡Legolas!" Gimli se arrodilló junto al elfo caído e inmediatamente acercó el oído a sus labios. Pero no sintió respiración. Aquello lo alarmó aun más, pero aun así acercó el oído al pecho de Legolas con la esperanza de oír sus palpitaciones. Pero no oyó nada, ni una señal de vida. Fue entonces cuando Gimli vio el rostro de Legolas. Pálido, con ojos muy abiertos y mirando a ningún lugar. Sangre roja derramaba por su frente hasta el cuello.  
  
"Legolas... no...." Gimli iba a acariciar el rostro del elfo cuando una sombra le avisó de que un Uruck-hai se le acercaba por detrás. Con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y le cortó las piernas a la criatura, que cayó gritando de agonía. "¡No le tocaréis!" - dijo y tomó a Legolas en brazos y lo arrastró junto al muro superior, en la oscuridad, esperando que allí no fueran vistos por ojos enemigos. Ni el mismo Gimli supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para arrastrar al príncipe elfo, el cual era muy pesado por un enano. Podría haber sido gracioso ver a Gimli arrastrando a alguien casi el doble de su tamaño, pero la situación no era para reírse. Le tumbó suavemente y con cuidado colocó su cabeza ensangrentada sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Colocó su mano sobre la herida. Parecía que ya no sangraba más, pero eso no le consolaba, porque Legolas yacía muerto, y por eso la mano de Gimli temblaba sobre la frente del elfo. Sin dejar nunca de mirarle, pasó por su mente el recuerdo del día en el que se conocieron en el Concilio de Elrond, en Imladris. No empezaron su amistad con buen pie, que digamos. La verdad era que Gimli fue el primero en ser grosero. Recordaba perfectamente las primeras palabras que le había dicho, y no fueron muy corteses, claro. "_No se entra así como así en Mordor._" - dijo Boromir aquel día - "_Son más que Orcos lo que guardan sus negras puertas. Habita en su seno un mal que nunca duerme. Y el Gran Ojo permanece alerta. Es una yerma extensión, pasto del fuego, cenizas y polvo. El aire que se respira es vapor venenoso. Ni con diez mil hombre podría hacerse. Es un disparate."  
_  
_"¿No has escuchado nada de lo que Elrond ha dicho?" - _le había respondido Legolas, poniéndose en pie. Miró a todos los presentes al concilio - _"¡El anillo debe de ser destruido!"_  
  
Fue entonces cuando Gimli, después de ponerse en pie, le dijo -_"¿Y supongo que serás tu el que se ofrece a hacerlo?"_ - Lo recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba cómo le miró Legolas después de que dijera aquello: inexpresivamente, sin mostrar ni enfado ni molestia.  
  
_"¡¿Y si fracasamos qué?!" -_ continuó Boromir, pero ni Legolas ni Gimli le prestaron atención. Seguían mirándose - _"¡¿Qué pasará si Sauron recupera lo que es suyo?!"  
  
"¡Antes muerto que ver el Anillo en manos de un elfo!"_ - fue lo que le dijo Gimli (un buen comienzo para una gran amistad, ¿verdad?). Gimli recordaba perfectamente cómo después de decir aquellas palabras los acompañantes de Legolas se pusieron en pie para defender a su príncipe, pero Legolas abrió sus brazos para detenerlos. Los acompañantes enanos de Gimli también se pusieron en pie y empezaron a discutir con los elfos. Gimli también discutió, y dijo cosas que ahora sentía haber dicho, mas Legolas fue el único que no habló (claro que tiempo después Gimli descubrió que el elfo odiaba las discusiones) y lo único que hizo fue intentar detener a sus compañeros elfos, no prestando atención a lo que Gimli dijo. - "_¡Nadie confía en un elfo!"_  
  
Ése fue su desastroso comienzo. Después de formar la Compañía, no discutieron más ni tuvieron ninguna pelea, aunque no se llevaban nada bien. Fue una suerte que Legolas fuera un elfo muy callado, porque sino tal vez sí que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos; pero como no fue así, aprendieron a respetarse. Al final, llegaron a formar una gran amistad. Gimli no recordaba como empezó, pero sí recordaba que tras su partida del Bosque Negro hacia el bosque de Lothlórien Legolas cambió y cada día se mostró más abierto a los demás hasta llegar a llevarse tan bién con todos los de la Compañía, tanto como los hobbits hacen entre ellos. ¡Incluso empezó a bromear! Y más de una vez oían su dulce y melodiosa risa elfa. Durante las siguientes semanas, Legolas se volvió más protector con ellos, porque todos eran sus mejores y verdaderos amigos.  
  
  
Gimli aun le miraba. Legolas seguía igual. Completamente quieto, sin ni siquiera mover los ojos. Sólo los tenía abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas pero sin mirar a nada, como si fueran ciego. Un último recuerdo le vino a la memoria antes de que una sola lágrima se deslizara por su rasposa piel hasta perderse en su espesa barba marrón rojiza; lo que había ocurrido no hacía más de dos días atrás, o más bien lo que _había dicho_ Legolas cuando Eomer de la Marca le dijo estas palabras al enano: "_Enano, te rebanaría la cabeza si se alzara un poco más del suelo"_   
  
_"¡Estarías muerto antes de tocarle!"_ - había dicho Legolas, apuntando una flecha con un rápido movimiento entre las cejas de Eomer. Gimli recordaba perfectamente qué impresionado quedó aquel día, viendo como Legolas amenazaba a Eomer de muerte por él, y arriesgando su vida, ya que cientos de caballeros Rohirrim le estaban acechando con sus lanzas, protegiendo a su capitán Eomer. Y a pesar de eso, Legolas no se inmutó, sino que miraba al hombre con furia y odio, de tal manera que impresionó tanto a Gimli como a Aragorn, porque nunca le habían visto de así. Por suerte Aragorn acabó con el aire hostil que los rodeaba y nada ocurrió. Aunque Legolas nunca dejó de mirar a Eomer como se ha dicho antes, al menos no hasta que oyó las desagradables noticias de los dos hobbits secuestrados y todos pensaron que estaban muertos. A partir de entonces, Legolas no había podido disimular su enorme tristeza. Gimli recordaba cómo su amigo elfo le consoló con tiernas palabras.  
  
No. No podía estar muerto. No ahora que su amistad se había hecho tan fuerte. No después de prometer que su lazo nunca se rompería*[tBoA: esta parte la escribiré en el cuarto o quinto libro de 'Las Aventuras de la Compañía']¿Qué haría ahora sin poder quejarse al elfo por no hacer más que cantar viejas canciones élficas con voz dulce y melodiosa todas las noches? ¿No volvería a oír su suave voz y sus cálidas risas? Habían cabalgado, reído, luchado, habían hecho mil y una cosas juntos; no podía morir ahora. Los elfos no mueren. Se suponía que Legolas debía vivir hasta el último día de la anciana Tierra Media.  
  
"¡Legolas!" - le llamó casi entre sollozos y le sacudió - "¡Legolas, maldita sea, elfo debilucho! ¡Si te mueres me las apañaré para devolverte a la vida y matarte yo mismo con mi propia hacha!" - le sacudió más fuerte y entonces a Gimli le pareció ver que Legolas parpadeaba. Dejó de sacudirle. Gimli sintió ganas de llorar de alegría al ver como el elfo volvía su cabeza a él y le miraba con sus ojos azul zafiro, vivos de nuevo.  
  
"¿Gimli...? ¿Qué...?" - de repente Legolas se alarmó e intentó incorporarse - "¡Aragorn! ¡Aragorn está-!"  
  
"¡Está bien, amigo mio, está bien!" - dijo Gimli sujetándole para que no se levantase - "¡Está allí abajo, protegiendo la fortaleza!"  
  
"Ha sido mi culpa, Gimli, tengo que ir y-"  
  
"¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte! ¡No hasta que me haya asegurado de que tu herida no es grave!"  
  
"No es nada. Creo que me golpeó una piedra. Debió caerse del muro superior." dijo Legolas tocándose la frente mientras Gimli le ayudaba a sentarse.   
  
"¿Estás seguro de que no es nada? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Dime, ¿sientes mucho dolor?" - Legolas se sintió conmovido al detectar cierta preocupación en el tono de Gimli.  
  
"Sólo estoy un poco mareado. Se me pasará.... ¿Gimli?"  
  
El enano parpadeó- "¿Si?"  
  
"En lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo podrías haber aprovechado el momento y haber acabado con más de esos Urucks mientras yo estaba fuera de combate. Me hubieras superado por seguro."- dijo el elfo sonriendo.  
  
" ¿Dices que salvarte la vida es perder el tiempo?¡Qué estupidez! ¿Y de verdad crees que soy tan cruel? Cuando te vi malherido se me olvidó toda razón por competir." - dijo el enano con molestia.  
  
"¿No te estarás poniendo melancólico ahora?" - bromeó Legolas sintiéndose alegre de nuevo y recuperado del todo.   
  
"Creo que esa piedra te ha dado muy fuerte. Aun sufres alucinaciones." Legolas se echó a reír y Gimli se le unió también.   
  
  
Mientras tanto, los Uruck-hai ya habían llegado a la entrada de Cuernavilla. Desde arriba en la almena, los hombres y niños podían ver como los escudos de la mano blanca se movían como ondas de agua al dejar paso a otro grupo de Uruck-hai que venía protegiéndose por el centro cargando con el enorme tronco de árbol que seguramente habían talado en el Bosque de Fangorn. Los Uruck dejaron de protegerse con el escudo para ayudar a descargar el tronco con todas sus fuerzas contra las puertas, de tal manera que casi las echaron abajo.  
  
"¡Haced una barricada en la entrada!" - ordenó el rey Théoden, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta en el momento en que los Uruck-hai la atacaron. Decenas de hombres corrieron a ella y empujaron, intentando que por encima de todo que las puertas no se abrieran. Otros empezaron a cerrarlas con lanzas y otras cosas que tenían a mano. A cada golpe que los Uruck-hai daban con el tronco, los hombre eran echados hacia atrás, abriendo ligeramente las puertas, mas éstos volvían a la defensa, empujando para mantener las puertas cerradas incluso cuando ya sentían dolor en el cuerpo de tanto tensar los músculos haciendo fuerza. A la vez los más ancianos y algún que otro niño, como Háreth, seguían lanzándoles piedras desde el muro superior y el tejado de la fortaleza. Ahora les daban mejor, porque los Uruck.-hai habían apartado sus escudos para agarrar y golpear la alta puerta de madera podrida por los años con el gigantesco ariete. - "¡Contenedlos! ¡Con firmeza!" - fue la última orden del rey a sus hombres antes de salir de Cuernavilla en busca de Aragorn, heredero de Isildur.  
  
  
Legolas y Gimli ya se habían puesto en pie. Oyeron un estruendo que de alguna forma extrañó a los dos. "¿Un trueno?" - preguntó Gimli. Legolas miró el cielo nocturno.  
  
"Imposible. La lluvia ha cesado y las nubes negras abren paso a las estrellas. La luna nos mira" - respondió Legolas volviendo su mirada a la entrada de Cuernavilla. - "Parece que tienen problemas."  
  
Gimli echó una ojeada (subiéndose a una roca para poder ver sobre la alta pared de la muralla) y vio a qué se refería. Los Uruck-hai estaban empleando un fuerte tronco como ariete para derribar las puertas. De allí procedía el ruido que le había parecido un trueno. "Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperamos?" - dijo el enano sonriendo como un niño cuando acaba de planear su travesura y empuñando firmemente su querida hacha - "¡Vayamos a cortar unas cuantas cabezas!"  
  
"¡Bajemos a por ellos, _a' maelamin aier mellon nin_!" - dijo Legolas con una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para correr hacia las escaleras.  
  
Gimli se quedó de pie un momento con el ceño fruncido, hasta que balbuceó echando a correr detrás de él "¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Yo no sé élfico! ¡No es justo! ¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Legola_aaaas_!!"  
  
El enano se detuvo en seco observando como el elfo tomaba el escudo de uno de los adversarios caídos, se lo colocaba bajo sus ligeros pies que no dejan huellas ni en la nieve y lo utilizaba para desplazarse escaleras abajo, mientras descargaba flechas contra los enemigos que se le cruzaban. Mató a cuatro antes de llegar al suelo y lanzar el escudo para clavarse en el cuello de un Uruck, cortándole la garganta. Gimli sonrió y se dijo para sí mismo "Derribado no hace más de cinco minutos, en pie otra vez, y sigue siendo el mismo de siempre."  
  
  
Intentaron llegar a la fortaleza, pero tras la muralla del abismo ya habían entrado miles de Uruck-hai, y Gimli y Legolas se vieron atrapados entre ellos y Cuernavilla. Al menos les consoló que alcanzaron a ver a Aragorn mucho más cerca de la fortaleza.   
  
El caraj de Legolas se había quedado vacío. Ya no le quedaba ninguna de las flechas de Lórien, las que la dama Galadriel, Reina del bosque de Lothlórien, le había dado como presente. Guardó su arco, se llevó las manos tras sus hombros y sacó dos cuchillos de empuñadura de hueso pálido con el dibujo tallado en oro de un árbol muy frondoso que se extendía a lo largo de toda la pieza. Los filos eran de reluciente plata, con hojas entrelazadas dibujadas en oro y que acababan en la fina punta formando un espiral. Les dio un giro malabárico entre sus ágiles dedos y seguidamente apuñaló a un Uruck-hai que se le echaba encima. Era increíble la cantidad de armas y cosas que Legolas sabe utilizar cuando lo necesita o cuando la situación lo requiere. A su lado, Gimli tomó su más afilada hacha de guerra y luchó como nunca antes un elfo había visto a un enano.  
  
Aragorn estaba muy cerca de Cuernavilla. Desgraciadamente, algunos Uruck-hai también estaban cerca. Andúril batió a uno justo antes de que el hijo de Arathorn oyera la voz del rey de Edoras, gritándole: "¡Aragorn, retirada al Fortín!"  
  
"_¡Am Marad! ¡Am Marad!_" - empezó Aragorn a dar gritos a las tropas de elfos, mientras se dirigía al Fortín, cumpliendo con la orden de Theoden Rey y batallando contra los Uruck-hai que aun se le interponían en su camino. Volvió su mirada a las murallas y en el muro inferior vio a Haldir.   
  
El capitán de Lothlórien blandía su espada con agilidad. Su capa roja desgarrada aun ondeaba y sus lisos cabellos rubios estaban manchados de sangre orca, al igual que su cara, ensuciada por el polvo y la lluvia.  
  
"¡Haldir!" - oyó Aragorn llamarle. Dio el último golpe a un Uruck y se volvió a él - "_¡Na Barad!_" - le dijo el hombre haciendo señas con el brazo en dirección al Fortín. Haldir asintió con una sonrisa, pero suspirando a la vez de cansancio.  
  
"_¡Am Marad!_" - empezó Haldir a gritar a sus soldados elfos. Haciendo caso a sus órdenes, todos comenzaron partir, no sin dejar de luchar contra más de un Uruck-hai en su camino.  
  
Una de las horrendas criaturas creadas por Saruman en los fosos de Isengard atacó a Haldir cuando éste daba órdenes de retirada. El capitán elfo no se detuvo a mirar las negras armaduras que cubrían la fea piel oscura y antinatural del semi-orco-semi-duende ni a su duro caco de hierro que ocultaba una espantosa cara de ojos carmesí por seguro envuelta en una larga cabellera negra, rasposa y sucia como el carbón; contraatacó con su espada, ligera pero terriblemente mortal, cuando de repente sintió un gran dolor en la cintura, en el costado izquierdo, por lo que tuvo que dejar escapara un quejido de dolor a través de sus labios; un dolor que nunca había sentido antes y que le dejó sin respiración. Se miró, y vio una gran herida que sangraba a chorros. El dolor se hacía tan insoportable que no podía sentir nada más. Suns agudos oídos de elfo no oían nada y su tacto no sentía la piedra bajo sus pies ni la humedad de la sangre descendiendo por su pierna izquierda. Miró a su alrededor, confuso. Un Uruck-hai estaba tras suyo. Levantó su negra espada y se la clavó a Haldir en la espalda. El elfo no pudo ni gritar.  
  
"¡¡Haldir!!" - no oyó la voz distante de Aragorn, gritando entre el estruendo de la batalla, pues el montaraz lo había visto todo. Haldir cayó de rodillas, con una extraña mirada en el rostro que la noche ocultaba con su velo oscuro. Aragorn corrió escaleras arriba, lo más rápido que sus agotadas piernas le permitían. Tenía que llegar a él, pero había innumerables Uruck-hai dispuestos a cortarle el paso.  
  
Haldir miró aun con confusión en los ojos al suelo cubierto por los cadáveres. Cadáveres de elfos. Estaban inmóviles, pálidos y emblanquecidos, con los labios morados y los ojos muy abiertos. Había algo en esos ojos que nunca había visto antes: era como si tuvieran ojos que no podían ver, y algunos estaban rojos y lloraban sangre. Entonces su rostro dejó la confusión para mostrar temor y una expresión que decía - Voy a morir -  
  
Entonces llegó Aragorn, que se arrodilló tras el elfo y le abrazo por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. La cabeza de Haldir cayó sin vida sobre el hombro de Aragorn. El capitán de Lothlórien había muerto.  
  
Aragorn cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas y aferrándose a su amigo elfo. Puso una mano contra su pecho lamentándose. Pudo haber llorado su pérdida, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que no podía demorarse ahí, entre el peligro. Se puso en pie dejando el cuerpo de Haldir que descansase sobre la roca donde había caído. La furia lo había invadido y atacaba a sus enemigos con ira. Iban a pagar por lo que le habían hecho a Haldir. Sin pensárselo, Aragorn saltó sobre una escala de Uruck-hais que iba a posarse en el muro. Su contrapeso hizo que la escala cayera abajo, y con un grito Aragorn se soltó para caer sobre el ejército a los pies del Abismo de Helm. Allí descargó su furia a golpes de espada, hasta que saciada su pena volvió al Fortín.   
  
  
Legolas llegó a la pequeña fortaleza. Se dio la vuelta. No tuvo que buscar mucho hasta ver a Gimli, batallando no muy lejos de él. "¡Gimli!" - le llamó - "¡Ven Gimli! ¡Entremos!"  
  
"¡Entra tú! ¡Yo me quedo aquí fuera un rato más! ¡Esto está abarrotado de presas fáciles!" - respondió.  
  
"¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Más Uruck-hai están llegando! ¡Esto se está poniendo peligroso! ¡Protejamos las puertas de Cuernavilla! ¡Es lo mejor que podemos hacer!"   
  
Gimli no respondió. Estaba concentrado en abatir a su enemigo y no salir herido en el intento. Una oleada de Urucks llegaban por la entrada abierta en la muralla por la explosión. Unas manos agarraron a Legolas por los brazos. Eran dos elfos, y se lo estaban llevando a rastras al Fortín. Legolas intentó luchar contra ellos. "¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! ¡Soltadme! ¡Avo! ¡Daro! ¡Dartho!" - les gritó en el idioma élfico. - ¡Gimli! ¡Gimli_iii_!" - Le metieron en la pequeña fortaleza. Lo último que vio antes que hombres y elfos levantasen una barricada impidiendo la entrada tanto a Uruck-hai como a sus aliados, fue a Gimli, luchando valientemente y siendo rodeado por cientos de enemigos.  
  
  
En la entrada de Cuernavilla las cosas no progresaban muy bien. Con un duro golpe el ariete abrió un agujero en las puertas. Unos Uruck-hai comenzaron a disparar flechas por la abertura y dos o tres hombres que empujaban manteniendo las puertas cerradas cayeron antes que otros de los suyos trajesen sus lanzas y arcos para persuadir a los Uruck-hai, que gruñían y rugían mientras hacían lo posible por terminar de destruir las puertas.  
  
"¡Al portón! ¡Empuñad las espadas!" - dijo Théoden valerosamente. Gamling y sus fieles sirvientes desenfundaron sus espadas y se dirigieron paso decidido a las puertas de Cuernavilla, dispuestos a echar una mano a sus hombres.  
  
  
Aragorn acababa de llegar dentro el Fortín. Habían levantado una barricada para impedir el paso de las tropas de Saruman a la fortaleza, por lo que se había visto obligado a hacer un rodeo hasta encontrar a un joven que le lanzó una cuerda desde el tejado del Fortín para que subiera. Se dispuso a marchar al portón, donde necesitaban mucha ayuda en el momento, cuando oyó una voz grave muy familiar.  
  
"¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! ¡¿Para qué me detenéis ahora?! ¡Arg!"  
  
"¡Gimli!" - corrió hacia el enano, que en el preciso momento dejó de resistirse a los elfos que lo arrastraban.  
  
"¡Aragorn! ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte sano y salvo!"  
  
"¡Me gustaría decirte lo mismo! ¡Pero debo decir que me alegro de verte aun en pie!" - dijo Aragorn refiriéndose a las muchas heridas que Gimli mostraba. Aragorn podía ver que el enano sangraba del hombro izquierdo, el estómago y la pierna derecha. A demás, se le veía muy agotado y se apoyaba firmemente a en su hacha, no fuera que se le doblasen las rodillas. Mas su dura mirada de fuego disimulaba el cansancio.  
  
"Oh. No son más que rasguños que me he hecho ahí fuera. Estaba ya en el trigésimo quinto cuando vinieron esos dos elfos y se me llevaron a rastras. ¡Qué mala suerte!"  
  
"O buena, diría yo. No creo que hubieras aguantado mucho más. El patio interior está completamente abarrotado. Pero, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Sígueme! ¡En el Portón necesitan de nuestra ayuda!"  
  
  
En el Portón, los hombres continuaban resistiendo duramente al ataque de las tropas de Saruman. Las puertas se hacían pedazos con los golpes que daban con su ariete, pero los hombres la defendían bastante bien con sus lanzas, clavándoselas al Uruck-hai que se interpusiese entre ellos y la abertura del Portón roto. El Rey Théoden estaba con ellos, resistiéndolos. Los enemigos también empuñaban aun sus lanzas negras y una de ellas alcanzó al rey en el hombro cuando éste intentaba montar una barricada en las puertas junto a muchos otros hombres.  
  
"¡Abrid paso!" - gritó Gamling llevándose a Théoden de la Marca herido, dando empujones para abrir paso entre la multitud. - "¡No aguantaremos mucho más!" - dijo una vez él y su rey alcanzaron un lugar más seguro, y miró atrás al Portón, donde las puertas amenazaban en abrirse a cada segundo, mas los hombre las cerraban de nuevo cada vez que se abrían con un poderoso golpe.  
  
En ese preciso momento llegaron Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y Gimli, hijo de Gloin. Aragorn se volvió al rey, que se disponía a preparase para defender las puertas otra vez. "¿Cuánto tiempo precisáis?"  
  
"Cuanto puedas darme." - respondió Theoden.   
  
Aragorn asintió. "¡Gimli!" - le llamó para que le siguiera y el enano así lo hizo, aunque fatigado. Ignoró el dolor que sentía por sus músculos y acompañó a Aragorn a través de un corto pasadizo de no más de un metro de largo que llevaba a una puerta gris, del mismo color que la piedra con la que estaba construida la fortaleza. Daba al exterior; Gimli lo notó cuando al abrirla le llegó el clamor de la guerra y la fresca brisa nocturna. Aragorn la cerró silenciosamente y cuidando que nadie pudiera oírles. Se encontraban a la derecha de las puertas de Cuernavilla, escondidos tras las paredes circulares de la entrada. Sigilosamente, el Montaraz echó una rápida ojeada a su derecha. Gran cantidad de Uruck-hai estaban abarrotados contra las viejas puertas de madera y la golpeaban incansablemente. Si continuaban así, las puertas caerían abajo en cualquier momento, a pesar de los hombres que con tanto esfuerzo hacían lo que podían por mantenerlas cerradas desde dentro.  
  
"¡Oi! ¡Ya son nuestros!" - dijo Gimli sacudiendo su hacha con excitación. El enano casi saltaba de la emoción.  
  
Aragorn le miró con la no-hay-porqué-emocionarse-tanto cara. "Es un salto largo." - le dijo.  
  
Gimli, con los ojos muy abiertos, echó una ojeada. Ya no parecía tan exaltado cuando vio los varios metros que les separaban de los Uruck-hai por una gran caída abajo. Gimli intentó decirle algo a Aragorn, aunque sus palabras no le salían. Miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo ver los ojos del Montaraz, y al final dijo rápidamente y con un hilo de voz casi inaudible: "Empújame."  
  
Aragorn quedó tan sorprendido que por un momento pensó que no le había entendido bien. ¿Gimli le estaba pidiendo que _le empujase_? ¿El mismo Gimli que dijo _"¡Nadie empuja a un enano!" _cuando estaban atrapados en las Minas de Moria? Unos segundos después, Aragorn sólo pudo decir: "¿Qué?"  
  
"No puedo saltar esa distancia. Empújame." - dijo Gimli nerviosamente y sin mirarle aun. Aragorn asintió con la cabeza y le tomó por los hombros, notando como los tensados músculos del enano se relajaban, pero casi en seguida Gimli se volvió a él nervioso otra vez. - "¡Oh! No se lo digas al elfo."  
  
"Ni una palabra." - prometió el otro y con un rápido movimiento levantó a Gimli y le lanzó a la rampa del Portón, sobre los Uruck-hai, que no esperaban que un enano viniera por los aires volando. Aragorn tomó terreno para correr y dar su gran salto con un grito de guerra. Los Uruck-hai estuvieron tan aturdidos por la súbita aparición de los dos guerreros que tuvieron que apartarse de las puertas asombrados. Muchos de ellos cayeron ante la espada Andúril y la poderosa hacha.  
  
"¡Apuntalad el Portón!" - ordenó el rey Théoden desde el interior. Los hombres tenían una buena oportunidad para asegurar bien las puertas, ahora que Aragorn y Gimli persuadían al enemigo. Rápidamente utilizaron madera y clavos de acero para cubrir la gran abertura que habían causado los Uruck-hai con el tronco de ariete. Pronto no quedaba más que un pequeño agujero en las puertas por donde Théoden podía mirar y ver a Aragorn y Gimli luchando valerosamente. - "¡Aragorn!" - le llamó y él le miró - "¡Salid de ahí!" - dijo antes de cerrar y asegurar completamente el Portón, dejando al Montaraz y al enano a fuera, amenazados por miles de guerreros Uruck-hai furiosos, y sin ningún lugar por el que poder escapar. Ya no podían volver por donde habían venido. Estaban rodeados.  
  
Aragorn miraba aturdido donde la última vez había visto la cara del Rey. ¿Qué salieran de ahí? ¿Cómo? La única escapatoria que tenían era la entrada a la fortaleza, que acababa de ser cerrada. ¡Estaban atrapados! Gimli, a su lado, también miraba el Portón aturdido. No se dieron cuenta de que un Uruck-hai con muy malos humos se les acercaba por detrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se vieron atrapados en unos fuertes brazos pestilentes que les agarraban el cuello con ira.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Final del capítulo 3ro! ¡Sólo queda uno más, titulado "¿Victoria o pérdida?"! ¿No habrías pensado que hiba a matar a Legolas, verdad? ¡No! ¡Es demasiado majo para matarle! ^_^  
Bueno, hasta ahora ha venido la parte Action/Adventure de la historia; en el último cap. vendrá la parte dramática hua hua!  
Debo decir que en el libro Haldir no muere en el Abismo de Helm, es más, ni siquiera estaba allí. Pero, vamos, tenía que escribir esta parte tan emocionante de la película.  
Por favor, elegid una de estas historias para mi próximo fic:  
  
__ - Un fic sobre Frodo y Sam en su camino a Mordor (puede que Gollum también aparezca) *Accion/Adventure/Drama* (Será el fic más corto que habré escrito en mi vida. Bueno, puede que no tanto)  
  
- Un fic sobre Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli cuando persiguen a los Uruck-hai que han capturado a Merry y a Pippin (también aparecería Saruman) *Accion/Adventure*  
  
- O un fic sobre toda la Compañía, después de haber dejado Rivendel y antes de llegar a Moria._ *_Accion/Adventure/ Mistery*_ (_Seguramente habrá al menos un personaje nuevo con el que se encuentren y también habrá algo de humor)__  
  
Namárië y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. _   
  
  
*_ A' maelamin aier mellon nin = Mi querido pequeño amigo mio_.  
* _Am Marad = Al Fortín._  
*_ Avo = No  
* Daro = Parad (stop en inglés)  
* Dartho = Deteneos _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. ¿Victoria o pérdida?

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: La Batalla del Abismo de Helm.  
  
  
Capítulo 4to: ¿Victoria o pérdida?  
  
_ Legolas se encontraba en lo alto de la almena, el lugar perfecto para derribar algún Uruck-hai a tiro de arco. Se había preocupado por ir recogiendo flechas intactas durante todo el tiempo, por lo que ahora tenía el caraj lleno hasta casi la mitad.   
  
Si las escalas que habían portado el ejército de Saruman habían sido un problema para ellos, más problemático era aun que comenzasen a portar escalas de más grande tamaño, por donde decenas y decenas de Uruck-hai podían subir a la vez. Era fácil subirlos a pesar de su gran peso, porque los guerreros Uruck-hai que se encontraban ya en los muros inferior y superior, los tiraban hacia ellos con cuerdas orcas.  
  
Legolas tensó una de sus recién recogidas flechas en la cuerda de su arco, hecha por cabellos de elfo, y la disparó. Silbando en el aire la flecha atravesó una cuerda orca, rompiéndola y provocando la caída de una de las grandes escalas. Legolas estuvo tentado en sonreír. Con un sólo tiro había matado a decenas de Uruck-hai más los otros muchos que fueron aplastados a los pies del Abismo de Helm. Mas no los añadió en su cuenta. No le pareció justo ganar al enano con un truco semejante.  
  
Justo entonces la mirada del elfo cayó en el Portón, y para su sorpresa encontró a Gimli y Aragorn rodeados por sus enemigos. No sabía cómo habían llegado allí, pero aquello no importaba; se sintió relajado y contento de verles a los dos con vida, en especial a Gimli, del cual se había separado en un mal momento. Pero ése sentimiento no duró ni un segundo, porque vio que sus dos compañeros estaban metidos en un gran problema. Un fornido Uruck-hai les tenía presos entre sus poderosos brazos, y por si fuera poco estaban atrapados en aquella subida a la entrada de Cuernavilla, ya que las puertas habían sido apuntaladas y el único camino libre, que les llevaba al sur, estaba infestado por el inmenso ejército de Uruck-hai que creían interminable. Diez mil Uruck-hai, había dicho Aragorn, cuando alcanzó Hornburg tras su 'desaparición' en la batalla contra los jinetes de Huargos. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, para ayudarles.  
  
  
Ni Aragorn ni tampoco Gimli habían esperado el repentino ataque por sus espaldas. Ahora se veían atrapados en los brazos de un Uruck-hai que les estrechaban el cuello con fuerza hasta que sintieron que el aire se les atascaba en la garganta. Aragorn empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar cuando oyó la voz de su amigo elfo por encima de sus cabezas.  
  
"¡Aragorn!" - les llamó y les lanzó una cuerda lo suficientemente larga como para llegar a tocar el suelo de la rampa de Cuernavilla.  
  
La esperanza volvió al corazón del Montaraz, el ual instintivamente golpeó al Uruck-hai en el costado con su espada, dejándoles a ambos libres. Sin perder un segundo de su tiempo, Aragorn agarró la cuerda con una mano y con la otra sujetó a Gimli por la cintura. Legolas, ayudado por algunos elfos y hombres, tiró de la cuerda para subirles justo en el momento en que varios Uruck-hai se les abalanzaban encima. Pero sólo tocaron viento, porque para entonces Aragorn y Gimli ya estaban suspendidos en el aire.   
  
Tiraron con todas sus fuerzas para subirles. Mientras tanto, más escalas de las grandes llegaban y para cuando los dos recién rescatados llegaron a la almena, las murallas estaban más colmadas que nunca. Todos se habían puesto ya a la lucha, menos Legolas que ayudó a sus compañeros a alcanzar el lugar tirándoles a los dos de los brazos.  
  
"_Hannon le, Legolas._" - dijo Aragorn una vez sus pies hubieron tocado el suelo de la almena. Legolas le miró de arriba a bajo seriamente.  
  
"Vuelves a estar horrible. Ya te dije yo que no serviría de nada darte un baño antes de la batalla."  
  
"Sí, yo también me alegro de verte sano y salvo." - dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa socarrona. Legolas sonrió y los dos se dieron una amistoso apretón de manos. Luego volvió su atención al enano.  
  
"¡Gimli! ¡Por Valar! ¿Te han herido?" - exclamó Legolas al ver las muchas heridas en el cuerpo del enano.   
  
"No temas amigo Legolas, estos rasguños no pueden acabar con Gimli." - dijo mientras se la dibujaba una sonrisa bajo el espeso mostacho - ¡Los enanos pueden aguantar en pie una noche entera de lucha y guerra!"  
  
"Tus ojos me dicen que estás agotado." - dijo Legolas con preocupación en la voz.  
  
"¡Ya os dije que los enanos no necesitamos recuperar fuerzas! La guerra aun no ha terminado y tenemos un pequeño asunto entre manos, ¿recuerdas? ¡Yo ya he batido mi propio record!" Entonces oyeron la voz del Rey dando gritos.  
  
"¡Repliegue a todos! ¡Ponga retirada!" Estaba hablando con Gamling. El soldado comenzó a esparcir la orden.  
  
"¡Volved! ¡Volved! ¡Todos atrás! ¡Hay que revisar el Portón! ¡Que no entren en la fortaleza! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!"  
  
"Vayamos los tres. Juntos esta vez." - propuso Aragorn. Todos asintieron y partieron escaleras abajo, al interior de la fortaleza. Para cuando llegaron los hombres volvían a tener graves problemas con las puertas, y por todos sus medios intentaban apuntalarlas de nuevo. No perdieron un instante en unirse a ellos. Comprobaron con horror que si soltaban las puertas un instante, era seguro que se vendrían abajo y los Uruck-hai invadirían la fortaleza, llegarían a las Cuevas Centelleantes, y matarían a las mujeres y niños. Sería una masacre.  
  
Aragorn y Legolas tomaron un pesado banco de madera para utilizarlo en la barricada del Portón. El Rey estaba de pie frente a ellos, observando a sus hombres, que se esforzaban por mantener las puertas en pie y cerradas, mas os ojos de Théoden mostraban que había perdido toda esperanza. "Han tomado la fortaleza," - dijo - "Es el fin."  
  
"Dijisteis que no caería mientras la defendierais. Y seguís defendiéndola. Ellos _han muerto_ defendiéndola." - dijo Aragorn acercándose al Rey de Edoras y dejando que Legolas se llevase solo el banco de madera. - "¿No hay otra salida en la caverna para las mujeres y los niños?" -El Rey no respondió. Estaba con la mirada perdida al suelo. A su lado, Gamling le miraba, preguntándose si debería hablar por él. - "¡¿Hay alguna otra salida?!" - volvió a preguntar.  
  
"Hay un pasadizo. Lleva a las montañas." - dijo Gamling - "Pero no llegarán lejos, los Urucks son demasiados." - añadió echando una ojeada al Portón, donde los hombres luchaban por protegerlo entre los gritos de júbilo de los Uruck-hai que se oían desde el exterior, tan contentos porque sabían que en cualquier momento podrían derribar las puertas e invadir la fortaleza.  
  
Aragorn puso una mano en el hombro de Gamling. "Ordena a mujeres y niños que vayan a paso de montaña. ¡Y poned una barricada!"  
  
"Demasiada muerte." - habló Théoden Rey. Y todos le miraron. - "¿Qué pueden los hombres ante tan aciado destino?" Las palabras del rey estaban llenas de desesperanza. Gamling partió a las cuevas con la cabeza gacha. Aragorn le miró, con unos ojos que decían comprender la tristeza de Théoden. De repente, se le iluminó el rostro.  
  
"Cabalgad conmigo." - dijo. Théoden le miró estupefacto - "Resistid y enfrentadlos."  
  
"Por la muerte y la gloria." - dijo el rey iluminándosele el rostro también. Araogrn dio un paso a él.  
  
"Por Rohan. Por vuestro pueblo."  
  
"Está saliendo el sol." - dijo Gimli mirando el alto ventanal. Un rayo de luz se estaba ciñendo al interior. El enano, Montaraz y elfo se sintieron de alguna manera aliviados. Gimli porque predecía que el final de la batalla estaba cerca; Legolas tenía más motivos, pues toda la noche había estado deseando que llegase el día porque a pesar de la buena vista de los elfos, prefieren la luz del día en la lucha para acabar con más rapidez con el oponente; a Aragorn otro pensamiento le cruzaba la mente: "_Espera mi llegada con la primera luz del quinto día. Al amanecer mira al este._" fue lo que le dijo Gandalf antes de partir en busca de Éomer, sobrino de Théoden, y sus tropas Rohirrim. El amanecer del quinto día había llegado.  
  
"Sí..." - susurró el rey Théoden de la Marca. - "Sí. El Cuerno de Helm resonará en el Abismo..." - miró a los tres compañeros de la Compañía y a sus hombres - "...por última vez."  
  
"¡Sí!" - gritó Gimli con excitación y corrió escaleras arriba, donde reposaba el gran Cuerno de Helm.  
  
Théoden posó una mano en el hombro de Aragorn y le miró fijamente, viendo en sus ojos grises el gran futuro rey de Gondor que llegaría a ser. "Ha llegado la hora. Vamos a empuñar juntos el acero." - el Rey de la Marca montó en su magnífico caballo de tez marrón. Sus hombres le siguieron y montaron en sus caballos. A su lado, Aragorn montó Brego y Legolas montó Arod. - "Coraje despierta ," - habló el rey entre el estruendo de los constantes golpes que intentaban derrumbar el Portón - "Ahora por la ira. Ahora por la ruina. ¡Y por el rojo amanecer!"   
  
El rey Théoden vistió su casco plateado. En aquel momento los labios de Gimli contactaron con la boca del cuerno y su grave y poderoso sonido resonó por todo el Abismo de Helm. Con un ruidoso estrépito, las puertas cayeron y una oleada de Uruck-hai invadió la fortaleza con gritos de guerra. "¡¡A por ellos Eorlingas!!" - gritó glorioso el rey alzando la espada en alto. A su derecha, Aragorn desenfundó Andúril. "¡Elendil!" - gritó. A su izquierda, Legolas preparó su arco de Lothlórien. El batallón de Théoden salió valeroso al ataque, derribando a los enemigos que se encontraban por el camino. Al salir del Portón, los Uruck-hai gritaron de rabia al ver los caballeros de brillantes armaduras montados en sus caballos blancos y marrones, acompañados por el ondeo de las banderas con la insignia del Caballo Blanco de Rohan que llevaban algunos de ellos y por el sonido del Cuerno de Helm, resonando en sus oídos.  
  
Con el rey Théoden siempre al frente, el batallón descendió la rampa tirando abajo los numerosos Uruck-hai que se acercaban para invadir Cuernavilla. En pocos segundos llegaron a los pies del Abismo de Helm, donde miles de Guerreros de Sauron les esperaban con armas en mano. Una cruenta batalla estaba escrita en su destino.  
  
No les sorprendieron a los Uruck-hai los no mucho más de veinte hombres que los resistían valientemente, a pesar de haber invadido su fortaleza y haber acabado con muchos de ellos, tantos que temo mencionar el número. El rey, un batallón de hombres de Rohan, un hombre de Gondor y un elfo Sindarin, destacaban entre la multitud de guerreros de Sauron vestidos con armaduras negras como el ébano, distintas a las de sus oponentes, que brillaban y relucían más que nunca con las primeras luces del día y las joyas relucientes en el mango de la espada del rey eran de hermoso azabache, como cual escarabajos de cristal. El Cuerno de Helm rugía por encima del vocerío de su contrincante.  
  
Atraído por algo, Araogorn se sintió mirando al este y lo que vio le alivió el corazón. Era Gandalf, imponente, montando en el magnífico Sombragrís, jefe de los mearas, señor de todos los caballos, llamado así debido al color gris plateado de su pelaje. Las figuras blancas del caballo y su jinete emanaban un luminoso resplandor en lo alto del promontorio que ensombrecía parte del ejército por ocultarles el sol.  
  
"Gandalf." - se dijo Aragorn con alegría. Entonces Théoden de la Marca le vio tambien, atraído por su luminosidad, y los Uruck-hai también le vieron.  
  
"El rey Théoden lucha solo." - dijo Gandalf.  
  
"Hasta ahora." - respondió Éomer, hijo de Éomund, que apareció tras el mago, vestido con su casco de acero plateado adornado con la figura de un dragón posado entre sus cejas, fuerte cota de malla y armadura metálica y de cuero rojizo. El caballero de rostro serio y hermoso y espíritu valiente y generoso empuñó su espada ya manchada con sangre orca.   
  
"¡Éomer!" - exclamó el rey al ver a su sobrino.  
  
"¡Rohirrim!" - gritó Éomer y gran cantidad de jinetes aparecieron a sus espaldas - ¡Por el rey!"   
  
Dos mil jinetes Rohirrim se lanzaron al ataque con gritos de guerra por la abrupta pendiente de rocas, llevando a Gandalf y Éomer al frente. Los Uruck-hai prepararon sus lanzas hacia los atacantes, más después de que Gandalf levantase su vara blanca, una increíble fuerte luz les cegó, provocando que los Uruck-hai apartaran sus lanzas para cubrirse los ojos entre quejidos y lamentos, preguntándose si había sido obra de un malvado conjuro del mago blanco o la simple luz del sol al asomar por encima de la pendiente colina. Por supuesto, había sido el sol.  
  
Los jinetes impactaron con el flanco del ejército de Sauron. La batalla continuó, pero esta vez con ventaja por parte de los hombres. Los jinetes de Rohan eran grades guerreros y acababan con facilidad con los desprevenidos Uruck-hai, que tenían la desventaja de tocar el suelo con los pies, lo que les dificultaba el poder dar a su enemigo cuando éste no hacía más que desplazarse rápidamente de un lado a otro sobre su caballo, acabando con todo aquel semi-orco-semi-duende que se le cruzase en el camino. Entre la multitud, una vara asomaba sobre las cabezas y la llama de Anor brillaba en su punta. La sujetaba un anciano de largos cabellos blancos y larga túnica blanca, más blanca y clara que la nieve. Gandalf el Caballero Blanco.  
  
Los Uruck-hai se acobardaban ante tal visión. Temían a la Llama de Anor, a la que creían extinguida. Miles habían caído ya cuando sin las órdenes de su capitán los Uruck-hai se dieron a la fuga, huyendo desesperados a la entrada del valle, donde encontraron su final en el camino bloqueado por enorme bosque de furiosos Ents y Ucornos.  
  
"¡¡Victoria!!" - gritó glorioso el rey Théoden de la Marca. Hombre y elfos empezaron a gritar de júbilo y más de uno sintió lágrimas de alegría descender por sus mejillas.   
  
Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, sólo suspiró, lo que no quería decir que su corazón rebosase menos que el de los demás. A su lado, Gandalf reía a carcajadas, mostrando gran felicidad en su rostro. Legolas se acercó junto a él. Elfo y hombre se miraron y después se dieron un fuerte abrazo, acompañando al mago con sus risas.  
  
  
  
Gimli, hijo de Gloin, esperaba a Legolas y a Aragorn con impaciencia en el Portón con una sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa que acrecentó cuando les vio venir. Los dos bajaron de sus corceles y corrieron hacia él, que los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los tres compañeros y amigos se abrazaron.  
  
"¿Os lo habéis pasado bien ahí fuera?" - les preguntó Gimli sonriendo enormemente.  
  
"Y que lo digas, Gimli." - respondió Aragorn.  
  
"He de admitir que pensé que no lo lograríamos." - confesó Legolas - "Y nos ha faltado poco, la verdad."  
  
"Tienes razón. Debemos darles las gracias a Gandalf y a Éomer." - dijo el Montaraz. Miró las heridas de Gimli y la mancha de sangre que Legolas tenía en la frente. - "Pero antes vayamos a curar nuestras heridas. Y luego ayudemos en cuanto podamos. Temo que hay muchos cuerpos a los que dar entierro."  
  
Los otros dos asintieron y comenzaron a andar hacia la fortaleza de Cuernavilla. "¿Y bien, Maese Gimli? ¿Crees haber superado mi número? ¿Cuantos Uruck-hai has matado?" - le preguntó Legolas sonriente. Gimli iba a responderle cuando la voz de Éomer le interrumpió.  
  
"¡Maese Aragorn, Maese Legolas, Maese Gimli!"   
  
"¡Éomer, mi señor!" - el caballero dio un abrazo a Aragorn y un fuerte apretón de manos a Legolas y Gimli. Les habló al enano y al elfo:  
  
"Espero que el incidente que tuvimos en el oeste no os haya creado rencor. Si no es así me gustaría que empezásemos de nuevo." - dijo Éomer refiriéndose a la disputa que tuvieron al conocerse: él había insultado a Gimli y Legolas saltó en su ayuda, mas Aragorn detuvo la discusión antes de que empeorara. Gimli y Legolas decidieron perdonarle y hacerle amistad.  
  
"Mas no he olvidado tus groseras palabras sobre la bella Dama Galadriel." - le dijo Gimli.  
  
"Mas no me disculparé hasta no ver con mis propios ojos si tanta hermosura tiene esta Reina Elfa como tú dices."  
  
Por suerte en aquel momento llegó Gamling y Aragorn le llamó, cerrando la discusión del enano y el hombre. "¡Gamling! ¿Cómo están las mujeres y los niños?"  
  
"Todos están sanos y salvos, gracias a la valentía de nuestra Señora Éowyn. Varios Uruck-hai lograron entrar en las cavernas, mas ella les derrotó. Cuando llegué ya había acabado con cinco de ellos."  
  
"¡Salve la escudera de Rohan y su espada!" - dijo Aragorn, feliz por la noticia. - "¿Dónde está ahora?"  
  
Gamling le indicó donde estaba, a unos pasos de ellos, frente las puertas caídas junto al rey. La preciosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios rizados se volvió para verle y se acercó a él. Aragorn también caminó hacia ella.  
  
Éowyn rebosaba de alegría al ver al Señor Aragorn, sano y salvo, a pesar de notar un tremendo cansancio en su rostro. La lucha debía haber sido feroz.  
  
Las suaves manos de la Dama de Rohan acariciaron las rasposas mejillas del Montaraz. Le miró con gran alegría en los ojos y le abrazó. Aragorn le devolvió el abrazo, mas cuando se soltaron vio tristeza en los ojos de Éowyn.  
  
"¿Qué le ocurre mi Señora? Hemos ganado la guerra. Ése es motivo de felicidad y no de pesar."  
  
"Yo no he ganado ninguna guerra." - respondió ella. Como mujer, no la habían permitido participar en la batalla, a pesar de ser capaz de manejar una espada tan bien como cualquier otro hombre. El mismo Aragorn quedó impresionado una vez, al ver la agilidad y talento con la que esgrimía.  
  
Aragorn le miró las manos pálidas, cuyas uñas estaban sucias por sangre orca. "Luchasteis valientemente en las Cuevas Centelleantes, protegiendo a aquellos que no podían hacerlo. Eso es digno de llamar victoria." - Éowyn le miró a los ojos cuando Aragorn le acarició la mejilla con su mano derecha. - "Llegará un momento en el que se necesitará de un valor sin fronteras. Tu tiempo llegará."  
  
_Tu tiempo llegará_. Esas fueron las palabras que Arwen, estrella de la tarde, le había dicho una vez. Aragorn se inclinó ante ella y se volvió a Gandalf y al rey Théoden, mientras que Gimli y Legolas se inclinaban ante Éowyn también y ella y su hermano Éomer se abrazaban.  
  
"Que los heridos sean llevados a la fortaleza y las cuevas," - decía el rey - "Las mujeres ayudarán en su cura. Los no heridos y los niños recogerán a los caídos. Que entierren a los nuestros y quemen al enemigo. Dad de comer a los guerreros, pues necesitan recuperar fuerzas."  
  
Gamling asintió y empezó a comunicar las órdenes. Théoden iba a entrar en Cuernavilla seguido por Gandalf y Aragorn cuando Legolas se adelantó a preguntar. "Mi Rey, ¿dónde está el capitán Haldir. Ardo en deseos de hablar con él."  
  
"Hace tiempo que yo también le busco, Señor Elfo. Reúnase con los suyos. Puede que le encuentre allí." - dijo él y se fue.  
  
Legolas iba a entrar en la fortaleza con ellos cuando Aragorn le puso una mano en el hombro y le detuvo. Había tristeza en los ojos del hombre. "No le encontrarás," - dijo - "Cayó luchando en el muro."  
  
Aquellas palabras atravesaron a Legolas y a Gimli. Quedaron tan perplejos que no pudieron ni hablar. Aragorn les condujo hasta el lugar donde Haldir había caído. Por el camino se cruzaron con innumerables cadáveres. Uruck-hai, hombres... pero al llegar arriba del muro lo que cubría más el suelo entre los otros cadáveres del enemigo eran elfos, los cuales ya estaban siendo recogidos para ser enterrados dignamente. Cientos y cientos de elfos. La gran parte del ejército de Rivendel habían muerto, lo que fue un duro golpe para Legolas.   
  
Cuando llegaron a Haldir, Gimli y Aragorn bajaron sus cabezas con pena. Hubo lágrimas en los ojos de Aragorn, al fin. Legolas se arrodilló ante el capitán elfo caído sobre un charco de sangre roja. Tenía el cuerpo enfriado, la piel terriblemente blanca y los ojos ciegos y sin color. Aquella imagen le recordó a Boromir de la Compañía, en el día en que murió. Cuando aquel entonces vio a Boromir en aquel estado se sintió terriblemente mal y se conmocionó. Pero volver a pasar por aquello en Haldir era demasiado para él. Con una mano le cerró los ojos al elfo. Una lágrima cayó por su fina piel.  
  
Aragorn se agachó junto a Legolas. "La muerte de Haldir no fue en vano, _mellon nin_. Luchó con coraje y valor. Sus hazañas serán siempre recordadas y su espíritu vivirá en nuestros corazones. No dejes que la amargura de la muerte llene tu corazón. Hemos ganado esta guerra. Debemos celebrar nuestra victoria."  
  
"¿A ésto lo llamas 'victoria'?" - dijo Legolas levantando la vista para mirarle con ojos hundidos y brillantes por las lágrimas - "Yo no lo creo. Sólo mira cuantas pérdidas hemos sufrido. Primero creímos perder a Gandalf, luego murió Boromir, ni siquiera sabemos con certeza que Merry, Pippin, Frodo y Sam sigan con vida; ahora hemos perdido a Haldir... ¿Cuántos más habrán de morir hasta que todo esto acabe? El próximo podrías ser tú, o Gimli, o puede que sea yo..."  
  
Ni el hombre ni el enano le respondieron. Siguieron un rato en silencio, lamentando la muerte de Haldir hasta que Aragorn habló finalmente. "Vámonos. Los tres necesitamos un descanso."  
  
Se pusieron en pie sin inmutarse y marcharon. Un grupo de elfos tomaba el cuerpo de Haldir y lo cubrían con mantas de seda. Todos lloraban la pérdida de su capitán. Legolas volvía a tocarse la frente fruciendo el ceño, donde la herida le recordaba de nuevo el dolor. Al menos se le había pasado el mareo hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aragorn estaba dispuesto a ayudar curando a los heridos una vez hubiera curado primero a sus dos amigos, así que se dirigieron a Cuernavilla a pedir agua, hierbas y vendas a las mujeres.  
  
Aragorn caminaba delante (claro que siempre andaba con grandes trancos) y Legolas iba detrás junto a Gimli, o al menos eso creía el elfo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Gimli no estaba a su lado, se volvió atrás para encontrale apoyado de un brazo en la pared y con el otro en su larga hacha de guerra. Entonces Legolas notó que había dolor en el rostro del enano.   
  
"¿Gimli? ¿Estás bien, Gimli?" - preguntó acercándose a él. Gimli no respondió. Por su horror, Legolas le vio desmayarse, pero estuvo a tiempo para cogerle en brazos antes de que cayera al duro suelo. - "¡Aragorn! ¡Gimli necesita ayuda! ¡Aragorn!" - gritó sosteniendo al enano y posándole suavemente al suelo. Legolas notó humedad en sus manos. Se las miró. Estaban cubiertas por sangre; sangre de Gimli, sin duda. Aragorn oyó su llamada y vino corriendo, encontrando a Legolas con una mano en la frente de Gimli. - "Está ardiendo."  
  
"Ayudame a llevarle a la armería. Tengo que mirar sus heridas." - vio a Éowyn, cuidando a los heridos - ¡Éowyn, mi Señora! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!"  
  
"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi Señor? ¡Por Valar! ¡Maese Gimli! ¿Qué le ha pasado?"  
  
"No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones. Hágame el favor de pedir que me traigan un baño a la armería, mantas, vendas, una vasija de agua caliente y búsqueme Athelas, Hojas de Reyes. ¡Dese prisa!" - Éowyn asintió y marchó corriendo a hacer lo que Aragorn le había pedido. Aragorn se volvió a Legolas - "¡Vamos!"  
  
Entre los dos le llevaron a la armería, donde no serían estorbados por nadie. Pronto llegaron las mujeres y Éowyn con todo lo que Aragorn había pedido, incluyendo las Athelas, que habían sido más difíciles de encontrar, pues en esa región no crecían y muy pocas personas las sembraban en sus huertos porque no eran unas plantas muy bellas ni tampoco sabían de sus poderes curativos.  
  
Les dejaron sólos. Aragorn había comprobado que Gimli sufría una fiebre alta. Le quitaron las ropas y ambos hombre y elfo dieron un grito ahogado al ver el mal estado en el que se encontraban sus heridas: por desgracia habían empeorado terriblemente, porque se habían infectado, lo que explicaba que Gimli hubiese enfermado.   
  
Lo primero que hicieron fue bañarle para limpiarle la sangre. Le secaron con extremo cuidado y le tumbaron sobre las mantas y la almohada de plumas. Aragorn observó sus heridas detenidamente, mientras que Legolas agarraba firmemente la mano de Gimli y no apartaba sus ojos de encima. Sus miembros heridos se estaban amoratando. "Prepararé las Athelas, pero eso sólo servirá para calmarle el dolor, no para curarle. Está muy enfermo; necesitamos medicina élfica. Legolas..." - Aragorn no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntárselo. Legolas se levantó y salió en busca de algún elfo con poderes curativos que pudiese ayudarles.  
  
  
Pasó media hora y Legolas aun no había vuelto, lo que ponía a Aragorn de los nervios. Al menos Gandalf, que había sido avisado por la dama Éowyn, estaba allí con él. Aragorn había estado limpiándole las heridas a Gimli y éste se quejaba del dolor en fébriles sueños. Le susurró palabras gentiles en el oído, con la esperanza de que las oyera y se calmase. Parecía funcionar, pero se alarmó al ver como Gimli empezaba a hablar en sueños. No le entendía bien, pero le pareció oír como llamaba a Legolas. "¿Dónde estás Legolas? Gimli te necesita." - pensó Aragorn en voz alta.  
  
Justo entonces llegó Legolas. Se formó una sonrisa en los labios de Aragorn, pero enseguida se le borró, porque Legolas no venía acompañado por ningún elfo y su rostro mostraba pena, pesar y enfado.  
  
"¿No has encontrado a nadie?" - le preguntó decepcionado. Legolas se sentó a su lado.  
  
"No han querido ayudarnos." - dijo con mucho enfado en su seria voz y sin apartar la vista de Gimli - "Son muchos los elfos heridos y todos los curanderos están ocupados. Pero si quisieran, al menos _uno_ de ellos vendría en su ayuda. Si nadie ha accedido es porque no les interesa salvar la vida de un enano cuando pueden salvar la de un elfo."  
  
Aragorn sintió la gran decepción y pesar de Legolas. Su amigo Gimli estaba en grave peligro de muerte, y no le podrían salvar por culpa de una estúpida enemistad entre elfos y enanos.  
  
"Entonces... no hay nada que podamos hacer." - dijo Gandalf, y fue cuando Legolas se percató de su presencia.  
  
"Sí que la hay." - dijo el elfo. Aragorn le miró con extrañeza. - "Me arriesgaré a utilizar la curación élfica."  
  
"Legolas... tu no eres curandero."  
  
"Mi madre sí lo es. He heredado una pequeña parte de su don."  
  
"Aun que sea así, Legolas, tú no sabes utilizarla. Jamás has sido preparado para hacerlo. ¡Es una locura! Sabes más bien que yo lo peligroso que es practicar la curación en heridos graves sin experiencia alguna."  
  
"Lo sé. Pero es la única solución. Lo haré, quieras o no."  
  
"Si algo sale mal puedes salir herido. Y si por desgracia Gimli muriera durante la curación...te arrastraría a ti con él."  
  
"Sea así." - respondió Legolas. Aragorn iba a seguir protestando, pero Gandalf le detuvo.  
  
"Si esta es tu decisión, jovencito, yo te apoyaré." - Legolas se hubiera quejado por haberle llamado 'jovencito', pero no sentía que fuese el momento y Aragorn fue el que habló.  
  
"¡Gandalf! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No se lo permitas, Gandalf!"  
  
El mago blanco le miró por debajo de sus espesas cejas. "Confío en la voluntad de Legolas. Démosle ésta oportunidad."  
  
Aragorn dudó en silencio, pero al final asintió con un suspiro. "Si tú confías en él, yo también debo hacerlo." - dijo, aunque deseaba con toda su alma que Elrond, su padastro, o Arwen estuviesen ahí. No era el único; Legolas también deseaba que su madre estuviese ahí para salvarle.  
  
Así, Gandalf y Aragorn se apartaron dejando espacio a Legolas, que se acomodó al lado de Gimli. El elfo se volvió a ellos antes de empezar. "_Hannon le, Mithrandir, Estel. A' lasser en le coia orn n'omenta gurtha._" - volvió su atención al enano. Le puso una mano en la frente sudada y Gimli dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Legolas podía sentir como sus fuerzas se agotaban y su espíritu se alejaba - "Gimli. _Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad..._"   
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: Al final escribiré un capítulo más. No será muy largo, será más bien como un epílogo. Y yo que había pensado escribir este fic en tres capítulos, al final serán cinco ^_^ ¡Espero que éste cap, os haya gustado!  
¡Ah! Por si os preguntáis porqué dice Aragorn ser tan peligrosa ésta curación élfica, es porque la curación se basa en la conexión mental y espiritual del herido y el curandero. Por eso si el herido muere el curandero también.  
__ Por favor, elegid una de estas historias para mi próximo fic:  
  
__ - Un fic sobre Frodo y Sam en su camino a Mordor (puede que Gollum también aparezca) *Accion/Adventure/Drama* (Será el fic más corto que habré escrito en mi vida. Bueno, puede que no tanto)  
  
- Un fic sobre Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli cuando persiguen a los Uruck-hai que han capturado a Merry y a Pippin (también aparecería Saruman) *Accion/Adventure*  
  
- O un fic sobre toda la Compañía, después de haber dejado Rivendel y antes de llegar a Moria._ *_Accion/Adventure/ Mistery*_ (_Seguramente habrá al menos un personaje nuevo con el que se encuentren y también habrá algo de humor)__  
  
Namárië y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. _  
  
  
* _Hannon le = Gracias._  
* _Mellon nin = Amigo mio._  
* _Mithrandir = Peregrino Gris (Así es como los elfos llaman a Gandalf.)  
_*_Estel = Esperanza (Es el nombre con el que los elfos bautizaron a Aragorn)_  
* _A' lasser en le coia orn n'omenta gurtha_ =_ Que las hojas de tu/vuestro árbol de la vida nunca se vuelvan marrones.  
* Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad = Oye mi voz, regresa a la luz._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. La Compñía perdura

_Las Aventuras de la Compañía: La Batalla del Abismo de Helm.  
  
  
Capítulo 5to: La Compañía perdura._  
  
Dos horas. Dos horas habían pasado y Gimli seguía aun en el mismo estado. Aragorn miraba con mucha preocupación cómo Legolas continuaba con sus esfuerzos para devolverle la salud. El elfo estaba inmóvil. No se movía ni un milímetro. Ni sus ojos, centrados en el rostro enfermizo de Gimli, parpadeaban. Aragorn contemplaba la firmeza con la que Legolas agarraba la mano de Gimli, poniendo toda su concentración y espíritu en darle fuerzas al enano por medio de ése contacto.   
  
Hacía tiempo que Legolas había llegado a la fase crítica de la curación: él y Gimli estaban totalmente conectados espiritualmente y psíquicamente. No debían estorbarle, pues podría ser fatal para ellos, y tanto Aragorn como Gandalf aguardaban profundo silencio.  
  
El Montaraz miró a Gandalf sentado a su lado. El anciano fumaba su pipa, sujetándola en la fisura de sus labios con su mano derecha, haciendo anillos de humo de vez en cuando, cada uno de diferentes colores, que se disipaban al llegar a tocar el techo. Bajo sus espesas cejas blancas, tenía los ojos cerrados, como sumido en profundos pensamientos. Aragorn se preguntó en que estaría ahora pensando. En Legolas y Gimli, seguramente, o puede que pensase en Frodo. Aragorn sabía que el mago le tenía mucho cariño al hobbit y estaba completamente seguro de que deseaba haber podido acompañarle a él y a Sam hasta el fuego de Mordor. Hasta el final.  
  
Gandalf pareció sentir su mirada, porque abrió los ojos azul claro como el cielo de primavera y se volvió a él. Notó la preocupación en Aragorn y le sonrió posando una mano en su hombro, como diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que confiase en la voluntad de Legolas.  
  
Justo entonces los dos volvieron su atención a sus amigos; hasta ahora el silencio de la armería había sido llenado con la constante fuerte respiración de Gimli, pero ahora eran dos respiraciones las que oían. La otra pertenecía a Legolas. No se oía tan fuerte como la de Gimli, pero el que ellos pudiesen oír la respiración del elfo era una mala señal, lo que les decía que algo no iba bien.  
  
Sin decir una palabra ambos hombre y mago se acercaron a Legolas y se arrodillaron uno a cada lado para verle el rostro. Legolas seguía en shock, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear, pero sus mejillas palidecían y gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente. Era evidente que no lo conseguía.  
  
Legolas sentía como la fuerza volvía a Gimli, pero también sentía como sus propias fuerzas se agotaban. Aun no había podido curarle ¿y cómo iba a poder hacerlo? La suerte le abandonaba.   
  
Le había hablado a Gimli con la mente, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que aguantase por él, por Aragorn y por Gandalf, que no se rindiese; y Gimli le había escuchado y le había respondido que confiaba en él. ¿Mas qué podía hacer un elfo sin experiencia alguna en la curación y a demás sin haber nacido para curandero? Pero parte de él le decía que tuviese fe en lo que había heredado de su madre, por más pequeño que fuera aquello.  
  
Gandalf el Blanco posó su mano en el hombro derecho de Legolas y cerró los ojos. Tras un corto tiempo, Aragorn se percató de lo que Gandalf estaba haciendo: estaba ayudando a Legolas, ofreciéndole su fuerza de mago. Lo notó en la profunda concentración que mostraba su rostro. Aragorn se sintió inútil. Él era el único que no hacía nada que les fuera de ayuda. No era elfo, ni mago, tan sólo era un hombre mortal. ¡Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así! ¡Si Legolas y Gandalf arriesgaban su vida por Gimli, él también debía hacerlo! Se armó de valor y posó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Legolas. De repente, notó una rara sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo y se sintió extrañamente cansado. Intentó ignorarlo y cerrando los ojos empezó a concentrarse y a relajarse, queriendo con todo su ser transmitir algo a Legolas, fuera como fuera.  
  
  
Ninguno sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero tiempo después Aragorn y Gandalf abrieron los ojos simultáneamente y lo que vieron no lo olvidarían, porque no fue otra cosa que Gimli, pero no en el horrible estado en el que le habían visto la útlima vez, sino que sus heridas habían curado y cicatrizado. El color de la salud estaba volviendo al rostro del enano, que dormía profundamente.   
  
Sintieron como el cuerpo de Legolas se relajaba y le vieron soltar la mano de Gimli.  
  
"¿Legolas? ¿Cómo te encuentras, jovencito?" - le preguntó Gandalf. Legolas no le miró, sino que prefirió acariciar el rostro de Gimli para comprobar su estado o simplemete para que el enano supiera que él estaba ahí, al igual que Aragorn, que ya estaba mirando las heridas otra vez y preparaba las vendas para envolverlas con hojas de Athelas para terminar de calmarlas.  
  
"Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames 'jovencito', Mithrandir. Ya he visto 2931 inviernos cubriendo de nieve mi hogar. No soy un niño." - respondió. Aragorn sonrió, mas el tono de Gandalf no cambió.  
  
"Respóndeme a la pregunta, jovencito."  
  
Legolas suspiró dándose por vencido. "Estoy...bien." - Gandalf seguía mirándole como si supiera que el elfo no lo había dicho todo - "Me siento agotado." - admitió Legolas.  
  
"Lo has hecho muy bien, Legolas." - le felicitó Aragorn con una sonrisa - "Gimli se va a poner bien. Su fiebre pronto cesará."  
  
"No hubiera podido hacerlo sin vuestra ayuda." - dijo él mirando a mago y Montaraz - "He sentido vuestra presencia, dándome fuerzas y animándome a no abandonar." - Entonces pareció perder el equilibrio, y Legolas cayó de espaldas, pero Gandalf y Aragorn estaban ahí para agarrarle a tiempo.  
  
"Legolas,"  
  
"Tengo...mucho sueño..." - dijo soñoliento. Le tumbaron gentilmente.   
  
"_Le anta kaim, mellon nin. ¿Le anta yulna en alu?_" - le preguntó Aragorn, pero no recibió respuesta: Legolas ya se había sumergido en los bellos sueños élficos, soñando en hermosos bosques de altos árboles cuyas hojas silbaban en la brisa matinal. Dormía con los ojos medio cerrados, lo que indicaba su agotamiento, porque algo especial en los elfos era que siempre duermen con los ojos abiertos. Por lo que todo el mundo sabía que si una vez se encontraban con un elfo tumbado con los ojos cerrados, era seguro que el pobre estaba muy mal herido. Sin embargo ellos sabían que no tenían por qué preocuparse. Legolas sólo necesitaba descansar.  
  
  
  
Legolas abrió los ojos. Podía sentir mantas cubriéndole y manteniéndole caliente en el frío suelo de la armería. Algo le dijo que ya había llegado el atardecer y por más cansado que se sentía aun se incorporó. A su lado, Gimli dormía profundamente y el elfo se sintió aliviado al ver el buen aspecto que tenía. Notó una presencia más en la habitación, que lo obligó a volverse a su otro lado. Era Aragorn, sentado en una silla cercana. El hombre sonrió y se acercó a él.  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras?"  
  
"Perfectamente, Aragorn." - respondió él con una sonrisa - "¿Y dónde está Gandalf?"  
  
"Con Théoden, preparando la partida. Me he tomado la libertad de curarte la herida mientras dormías. Era más grave de lo que creías. Te la he tenido que coser. Han sido cuatro puntos."  
  
"¡Debo de estar horrible!"- exclamó Legolas llevándose las manos a la cabeza, donde sus dedos podían sentir el raspor de un fino hilo en el centro de una pequeña calva. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus largos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y caían libremente por sus hombros. Donde antes había habido trenzas, ahora había una melena rizada.  
  
Aragorn hizo una risita ante su reacción. "¡No te preocupes Legolas! Cuando te peines, el pelo lo ocultará. Dime, ¿tienes hambre, amigo?" - Legolas afirmó con la cabeza. Aragorn se puso en pie. - Pediré a las mujeres que traigan algo de comer y beber. Ahora que ya has despertado, iré con los hombres a ayudarles en lo que pueda. Tenemos mucho trabajo aquí antes de partir. No te pediré que me acompañes porque aun necesitas descanso. Y supongo que querrás permanecer al lado de Gimli, ¿verdad?" - Legolas volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. Aragorn le sonrió. Era increíble ver tal bella amistad entre un elfo y un enano. - Si despierta, avísame en seguida. - dijo Aragorn por último y se fue.  
  
  
Llegada la noche, Legolas no se había movido del lado de Gimli. El enano dormía plácidamente y el color de la salud había vuelto a su rostro, mas sabía que necesitaría un tiempo más para recobrarse del todo.  
  
En todo ese tiempo a solas junto a Gimli, Legolas estuvo explorando sus recuerdos en la Compañía de los Nueve, desde la partida de Rivendel hasta la Guerra del Abismo de Helm, y se sintió triste y sólo otra vez, como cuando empezó en su misión. Sí, recordaba que al principio se sintió muy sólo en la Compañía, por ser el único elfo. Pero las cosas cambiaron con el trascurso de los días, sobre todo después de haber partido hacia el bosque de Lothlórien. Cada día se sintió más a gusto con todos los de la Compañía y pronto llegó a reír como nunca había hecho en cientos de años. Entonces, un día, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que les quería a todos, y en especial de lo mucho que quería a Gimli el enano. ¡El enano! Ni siquiera él podía creerse que hubiera hecho amistad con un enano, y aun menos con éste, pues era el hijo de Gloin, al que su padre Thranduil había encarcelado una vez en las mazmorras de su palacio. Imagináos: Un Rey Elfo y un enano enemigos de por vida y sus dos hijos amigos inseparables. Y lo más curioso era que no entendía como tal fuerte amistad se había formado, porque Legolas admitía que al principio rehusaba tener que viajar con un enano que le había insultado en el Concilio de Elrond ¡y delante de todo el mundo!  
  
Pero con el tiempo supo que todos esos rumores de que los enanos son ambiciosos, egoístas y que se desentienden de los problemas ajenos, eran sólo eso, rumores. Legolas encontró en Gimli a un fiel compañero, valiente, generoso y cuidadoso con sus amigos. En él encontró la compañía que necesitaba para no sentirse sólo. Y sabía que Gimli pensaba lo mismo, porque él también se había sentido sólo.  
  
Entre todo eso recuerdos, Legolas se sintió echando de menos a los muchos días en que contaba historias sobre elfos a Gimli y le enseñaba los nombre de cada planta y de cada estrella de la noche, cuando a los dos les tocaba montar guardia nocturna. Y también hechaba de menos a las historias que le contaba el enano, tales como la del Dragón Smaug, el cual se apoderó de sus tesoros en la Montaña Solitaria. También deseaba poder a volver a ver a Gimli sentado a sus espaldas sobre el robusto cuerpo de Arod, el caballo blanco que Éomer les había prestado para el largo viaje. Echaba de menos la cara de pánico que ponía Gimli cuando él soltaba las riendas del caballo, a propósito para molestarle. Incluso Legolas había compuesto una canción, la que cantaba cada vez que cabalgaban, para molestar más al enano. Decía así:  
  
Gimli, hijo de Gloin, de la rama de Durin  
el valiente guerrero enano armado con cinco hachas de guerra  
no teme al más temerario monstruo de la tierra Media  
ni orcos, ni goblins, tumularios o balrogs,  
pero sí teme al dócil caballo de Rohan.  
¡Agárrate bien, Gimli, que el elfo soltará las riendas!  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Legolas al pensar en ello, aunque una de triste. Su tristeza había vuelto cuando se separaron de los hobbits y la soledad volvió a atormentarle cuando Gimli cayó. Tan sólo deseaba que Gimli despertara, y su corazón volvería a rebosar de alegría...  
  
Entonces, como llamado por sus deseos, Gimli se movió. Estaba a punto de despertar. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Legolas al verle volver en sí fue entonar una canción para que Gimli oyera su voz. Legolas solía cantar todas las noches, mirando la tenue luz blanca de la luna, y todas las noches Gimli se lo reprochaba, porque según decía el enano, Legolas le estorbaba con sus estúpidas canciones élficas y no le dejaba dormir.  
  
_ Lirnen lassion, laurië lassion ar laurië lassi tuianer:   
súrio lirnen, súrë utúlië ar súyanes olwassen.   
Anar pella, Isil pella, Eärë falastanë,   
ar mi Ilmarino hresta Alda laurëa ortanë.   
Oiosinyëo nu eleni mi Eldamar cacálala,   
mi Eldamar, Tiriono ara rambar Eldaiva.   
Laurelassi lohtier andavë et olwava yénillon,   
nan Alatairë pella sinomë sí Eldanier lantëar.   
A Lóriendë! Sí Hrívë utúlië, Arë helda lassevalta;   
lantëar lassi celumenna ar síra Sírë oar.   
A Lóriendë! Fárië yéni mi Falas Sina amárien,   
ar fifírula rië irícien laurëa elanarnen.   
Nan ciryaron sí liruvan, quí tuluva nir cirya,   
i cirya i nyë atacoluva ter Eärë allanda?_  
  
  
Gimli podía oír la dulce voz de su amigo cantando una melodiosa canción, la cual ya había oído muchas otras veces. No sabía lo que decía, porque no entendía el élfico, pero do todos modos le gustaba esa canción, sólo por el modo en que Legolas la cantaba. no se lo había dicho, pero le encantaba oír sus canciones por la noche. Le ayudaban a caer en el mundo de los bellos sueños.  
  
Gimli parpadeó y despacio abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo elfo, arrodillado a su lado. Legolas dejó de cantar para sonreírle.  
  
"Legolas..." - habló Gimli con voz débil - "Cuarenta y dos. ¡Ay! Se me ha mellado el hacha. El cuadragésimo segundo tenía un capacete de hierro... ¿Y a tí cómo te ha ido?" - Al oírle decir esas palabras Legolas sintió tremendas ganas de llorar de alegría. Pero se mantuvo sereno.  
  
"Me has ganado por un tanto." - respondió sonriendo vigorosamente - "Pero no te celo, ¡tan contento estoy de verte recuperado!"  
  
Gimli olvidó el hecho de que por fin había ganado al elfo, conmovido por la simpatía de Legolas. "Y yo también me alegro de verte sano y salvo, Legolas. Y debo darte las gracias; sé lo que has hecho por mí. Te debo la vida."  
  
"No me debes nada, amigo mío. Esta ha sido mi recompensa por haberme protegido cuando caí en batalla, ¡y por haber desperdiciado tu tiempo en ayudarme cuando habrías podido acabar con más Uruck-hai!" - añadió Legolas con una risa clara. Gimli rió también.  
  
"No importa, amigo mío. Recuperé el tiempo perdido en el patio interior de la muralla, cuando nos separamos. ¡Deberías haberlo visto! ¡Había cientos, que digo, miles de Uruck-hai para matar! Hubiera eliminado muchos más si no hubiera sido por esos dos elfos que salieron de la nada y se me llevaron a rastras al fortín..." - Gimli se extrañó al ver como las mejillas de Legolas se sonrojaban ligeramente - "¿Qué ocurre, Legolas?"  
  
"Les ordené que vinieran a buscarte."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"No iban a dejarme salir de Cuernavilla para ir a por tí, porque el rey Théoden me había ordenado subir a la almena. Por eso les ordené que salieran a buscarte. No podían negarse a las órdenes del príncipe del Bosque Negro." - dijo Legolas guiñándole un ojo. Gimli quedó estupefacto. Nunca antes había visto a Legolas asumiendo autoridad real; no daba órdenes, ni se llamaba a si mismo príncipe, porque odiaba todo eso. ¿Qué más sería Legolas capaz de hacer por aquellos a los que ama? Pero poco sabía Gimli que Legolas había arriesgado su propia vida cuando decidió curarle personalmente con la medicina élfica.  
  
"Traidor." - bromeó Gimli. Legolas hizo una risita. Tras un corto silencio, Legolas volvió a hablar.  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te traigo algo de comer, agua, té caliente, vino, te canto una canción? ¿Quieres más mantas, o almohadas o-"  
  
"Está bien, sólo necesito un poco de comida y agua." - le interrumpió - "pero antes ayúdame a ponerme en pie. Necesito estirar las piernas."  
  
Legolas le tomó por los hombros para ayudarle. Tan pronto como Gimli se incorporó, las mantas que le cubrían cayeron y entonces se percató de que no vestía nada bajo ellas.  
  
"¡¿Qué demonios hago desnudo?!"  
  
"Eeehh... Aragorn y yo te desnudamos para poder bañarte y curarte las heridas."  
  
"¡¿Qué tú y Aragorn me _desnudasteis_ y me _bañasteis_?!"  
  
"Tampoco no hay porqué alarmarse tanto..."  
  
"Dime una cosa: ¿cómo te hubieras sentido si Aragorn y yo te hubiésemos desnudado _completamente_ y te hubiésemos _bañado_?"  
  
Legolas se erguió de repente y se llevó un dedo al labios "¡Ay!" - dijo, como si acabara de recordar algo - "Acabo de recordar que Aragorn me pidió que le avisase cuando despertaras. Será mejor que me vaya. ¡Adiós!"  
  
Tan rápido dijo Legolas aquellas palabras y salió a toda prisa de la armería, que Gimli no tuvo tiempo de detenerle. Cuando Legolas ya había salido y cerrado la puerta, oyó la voz grave del enano quejándose solo por lo ocurrido y sonrió al oírle decir también : "¡Vuelve aquí, elfo, que aun no he acabado contigo!"  
  
  
  
Llegó el día. Por más que Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, le hubiese dicho a Gimli que estuviese en cama un día más, él se negó rotundamente. Quiso salir fuera a estirar las piernas y ni Aragorn ni Legolas pudieron convencerle de lo contrario, así que Legolas se ofreció a acompañarle, mientras que Aragorn y Gandalf revisaban los últimos preparativos; su próximo destino era Isengard, fortaleza situada en el Paso de Rohan entre las Montañas Blancas y las Montañas Nubladas, donde reside el mago Saruman el Blanco y en cuyas cavernas subterráneas creó el temible ejército Uruck-hai.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo Gimli y Legolas andaron, hablando alegremente entre ellos, discutiendo sus hazañas en la batalla del día anterior, y sintiendo el calor del sol de la mañana en sus mejillas. Muchos les miraron; hombres, mujeres y elfos; sorprendidos al ver tal amistad entre un elfo y un enano. Incluso algunos niños, al verlos pasear juntos - un bello elfo alto, de piel fina, ojos azules y largos y suaves cabellos rubios, y un enano que le llegaba al otro por el pecho, fornido, de piel rugosa y con una espesa y rasposa cabellera y barba marrón rojiza adornada en trenzas que le llegaban al estómago - se agarraban a las ropas de su madre y les musitaban cosas que sólo el fino oído de Legolas podía alcanzar a oír. Éste sonreía al sentir lo que los niños decían.  
  
Gimli convenció a Legolas de que entraran a ver las Cuevas Centelleantes. Gimli, observando cada roca, estalactita y estalagmita y escuchando cada gota que caía y resonaba en el vacío, mostraba maravilla en lo ojos. Sin duda Gimli le habló de las maravillas que los enano podrían hacer allí. Con sus picos de mithril podrían hacer que las joyas y cristales brillaran con más vitalidad y belleza. Pondrían luces en cada rincón, para que así se pudiera disfrutar de las vistas de las asombrosas estalagmitas y estalactitas. Descubrirían los cristales de cuarzo blanco y rosado para exponerlos a la luz de las antorchas y que estos iluminasen con espejismo de colores gracias a sus vidrios mágicos.  
  
"De todos modos," - dijo Legolas, su voz resonando en el eco de las cavernas - "prefiero sentarme en un bello jardín de rosas, violetas, margaritas y petunias, antes que en una fría cueva de joyas, diamantes y cristales. Sólo tendrías que ver el jardín de flores silvestres que poseo en mi hogar. Es como un sueño..."  
  
"Para mí el poder estar aquí, contigo a mi lado, ya es un sueño." - replicó Gimli y sonriendo miró a Legolas, pero la sonrisa fue reemplazada por un rostro perturbado cuando vio que el otro estaba sumido en intranquilos pensamientos, mirándose las manos con preocupación en el rostro. - "¿Té pasa algo, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas levantó la mirada rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había estado prestando atención al enano. "No, todo va bien, Gimli... Sólo qué..."  
  
Cómo Legolas no siguió hablando, Gimli se inclinó más hacia él y preguntó amablemente: "¿Qué? Puedes contármelo... ¿Es que no te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele la herida? ¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí y-"  
  
"Estoy bien, Gimli, es que..." - Legolas se aclaró la garganta y le miró fíjamente a los ojos marrones. - "Cuando caí inconsciente, en el muro, creí ver algo."  
  
Gimli se acercó más al elfo con curiosidad. "¿Qué viste?"  
  
"Mi vida." - dijo. Legolas comprendió por la cara que ponía el enano que éste no había entendido nada. - "Ví mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos, Gimli. Me ví de niño, jugando en el Bosque Negro con mis amigos de la infancia. Ví a mi padre, echándome la bronca por algo que había hecho" - y al decir esto Legolas echó un risita, pero sus ojos azules seguían mostrando preocupación - "Me ví viajando hasta Rivendel, ví la formación de la Compañía, ví... Lo ví todo, ¿entiendes? Toda mi vida, pero reduciéndola a segundos."  
  
"No tienes porqué preocuparte por eso, amigo. Sólo han sido recuerdos."  
  
"Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa," - exclamó Legolas - "Lo que me preocupa fue lo que ví después. Me preocupa porque no lo comprendo, Gimli."  
  
"¿Qué viste después?" - preguntó Gimli tratado de tranquilizarle.  
  
"Fue algo muy extraño. Me ví a mí mismo, en el muro inferior, tumbado sobre los cadáveres de los Uruck-hai... No me movía y tenía los ojos abiertos, cómo si estuviera dormido. Tenía sangre en la frente, que caía por mi mejilla. Me asusté, Gimli, parecía estar flotando sobre mi cuerpo..." - Legolas hizo una pausa para echar un suspiro - "Entonces te ví llegar y tomándome en tus brazos me apartaste de la batalla, llevándome a un lugar seguro. Ví y te oí decirme cosas...pero todo a mi alrededor empezó a volverse oscuro, hasta que la batalla a nuestro alrededor desapareció sólo pude verte a tí, tomándome en tu lecho y sacudiéndome. De repente volví a mi cuerpo y me encontré sobre tus rodillas. Recuperé mis sentidos y sentí otra vez el dolor y los mareos que antes habían desaparecido... El resto, ya fue tal y como tu sabes que ocurrió."  
  
Gimli le miraba sin decir nada, así que Legolas hizo la pregunto que le había estado quemando por dentro. "¿Qué fue eso, Gimli? ¿Qué significará?"  
  
Gimli temió decirlo. No sabía cual sería la reacción del elfo, mas no quería dejarle en la duda. Optó por decírselo. "Lo que éso ha sido, amigo mío, es la muerte." - los pupilas de Legolas se encogieron - "Has estado muy cerca de la muerte. Incluso mucho más que yo cuando enfermé. Yo mismo sostuve tu cuerpo sin vida, cuando te encontré en el muro." - Legolas quedó en profundo silencio, meditando las palabras de Gimli. - "Ha sido una mala experiencia que tienes que olvidar." - le sonrió - "Vámonos."  
  
Y así, Gimli y Legolas, volvieron con Gandalf y Aragorn, los miembros no perdidos de la Compañía. Su importante misión encomendada aun no había finalizado, a pesar de que la Compañía se disolvió tiempo atrás; la batalla del Abismo de Helm había terminado, la batalla por la Tierra Media no había hecho más que comenzar. Sus esperanzas residían en dos pequeños hobbits perdidos en la inmensidad.  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Terminado al fin! ¡Por Valar! ¡Creí que no lo acabaría nunca! Espero que el final haya sido de vuestro agrado ^_^_  
_He echo un pequeño cambio en el comienzo del primer capítulo de éste fic y en la conversación que mantienen Legolas y Gimli antes de la llegada de Haldir en el primer capítulo también. Por favor, leedlo y decidme si debo dejarlo como estaba antes._  
_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!  
_  
_CARMENCHU: ¿Pobre Legolas dices? Bueno sí, pobrecito, ¿pero y Gimli qué? ¡Pobre Gimli no te preocupas por él ja ja! ^_^ Je je pues no tengo la peli bajada de internet, pero sí que encontré muchas cosas útiles!_  
_Tengo muchas ganas de escribir el fic de toda la Compañía, pero por votación primero escribiré la de Gollum, Frodo y Sam (aunque aun no tengo ni idea de qué escribir *¡¡ayudaaaaa!!*)  
Oh! Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también necesito a veces pastillas anti-gollum, cuando mis amigos intentan cogerme el Anillo Único que me regaló mi hermano (y lo llevo todo el dia colgado del cuello) Yo les digo "¡Ssssssuciosss ladronesss!" y ellos me responden "Mi tessssoro" ja ja ^_^ es que Gollum mola un montón!  
  
Inwon Derland: ¡Gracias por tu review! Escribiré las tres hisorias, claro, pero por votación el orden será el siguiente: 1) el de Frodo, Sam y Gollum, 2) el de toda la Compañía, 3) el de Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y Saruman. ¡Lo siento! vas a tener que esperar para leer la que has votado. ¿Pero me vas a ayudar a elegir un título para el fic que has votado, verdad? ^_^ Puedes elegir entre estos dos: 1) La Amenaza del Mago Blanco 2) El Viejo Anciano Encapuchado.  
¡Oh! Y gracias por el review que me dejaste en mi otro fic. Sí, me he leído El Hobbit, pero eso de que tengo buenos conocimientos de élfico no te lo creas porque todo lo he encontrado por internet ^_^ Tienes razón en eso de que tardan demasiado poco en llegar al Bosque Negro, pero no quería retrasarles, así que pensé que no pasaría nada por acortar el camino ^_^_!! _Me alegro de que te gustara mi visión de el Legolas no perfecto, porque la verdad es que ya estoy cansada de leer fics donde Legolas es el mejor y el más guapo (a mi no me parece guapo, la verdad. ¡Los guapos son Aragorn, Boromir, Éomer y Frodo! ¡Mi Aragorn es el mejor!_ _Je je) A demás, en el libro Legolas me parece un poco gay (sin ofender)...ya sabes: "¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Un Balrog! ¡Ha venido un Balrog!" ja ja ¡menos mal que no lo pusieron tan mariola en la peli!  
__  
Lothluin: ¡Me alegro de que mi historia te guste! Escribiría una de larga, pero ahora prefiero seguir con los de 'Las Aventuras de la Compañía' y a demás ya tengo empezada una historia muy larga que quiero terminar. Se titula 'La Leyenda de Zelda: El Oráculo de la Muerte' y trata sobre los personajes del videojuego 'La leyenda de Zelda' y otros que yo misma me he inventado.   
Creo que te van a gustar las tres pox. historias porque lo que escribiré no aparece ni en el libro ni en la peli; sobre todo el que escribiré sobre toda la Compañía unida, donde aparecerá al menos un personaje nuevo.  
  
Anariel: ¡Aiya! ^_^ No quiero decirte que no a eso de la historia larga, la verdad es que me gustaría escribir una historia muuuuy larga sobre, por ejemplo, Legolas y Gimli viviendo juntos aventuras y marchando de los Puertos Grises, o por ejemplo sobre la vida de Smeagol (su juventud, como su amigo encontró el anillo y él le mató, como le hecharon de casa, se convierte en Gollum y lo que viene luego ^.~), o una sobre la vida de Frodo al ser adoptado por su tío Bilbo. Pero por ahora no puedo escribir nada de eso, porque ya tengo una de larga empezada (no de ESDLA) y quiero terminarla.  
Mi porx. fic será el de Gollum, Frodo y Sam, ¡pero tengo un problema! De los tres que tengo que escribir (hasta que se me ocurran más) éste es el único del que no tengo idea de que hacer. No se que hacer con Gollum, Frodo y Sam para que sea interesante. Creo que éste va a ser un fic muy corto ;_; ¡Ya tengo ganas de escribir el de toda la Compañía!  
  
Choichi: ^_^ pues ya ves, no he matado a Legolas je je ¡Espero que mi fic te haya gustado!  
  
Evan: ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡Me encanta intrigar a la gente! MUAJAJAJAJA ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
Dinadan Feasin: ¡Gracias por leer mi fic, lo aprecio de veras!  
_   
_**-¡Cuarenta y dos, Maese Legolas! -gritó-. ¡Ay! ¡Se me ha mellado el_  
_ hacha! El cuadragésimo segundo tenía un capacete de hierro. ¿Y a ti_  
_ cómo te ha ido?_  
_ -Me has ganado por un tanto -respondió Legolas-. Pero no te celo, ¡tan_  
_ contento estoy de verte todavía en pie!_**   
JRR Tolkien -El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres  
  
* _Le anta kaim, mellon nin_ = _Necesitas dormir, amigo mio._  
* _Le anta yulna en alu?_ =_ ¿Quieres un poco de agua?_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
